What Do You Do When It All Falls Apart
by Evilution
Summary: Cici can't seem to forget RVD, even after all the pain he caused her. Can her friends help her move on with her life or is The Whole F'n Show destined to re-enter it? Takes place in mid-2001 right before the WCW-ECW Invasion.
1. Childhood Friends

Chapter 1 – Childhood Friends

By Evilution

Disclaimer: All characters belong to WWE, except Cici. The majority of this story takes place circa 2001, right after the WWE, or WWF as it was known back then, had bought out WCW and the WCW/ECW Invasion angle was starting.

Author's Note: I wrote this story back in 2001 and had it posted on another fan fic website. I made some changes to the original and I'm reposting it because I want to write a sequel to it. Enjoy!

Cici James and Amy Dumas were the best of friends. They had been since Cici's sophomore year in high school when she moved to Fort Lauderdale, Florida from Beverly Hills. After spending several years in private schools and being a very shy teenager, Cici had a hard time adjusting to the carefree, laid back atmosphere of West Lauderdale High. That was where Amy, who was a senior, stepped in. She took Cici under her wing, so to speak, and the formerly shy teen blossomed into a confident and beautiful young woman. But it hadn't been an easy task.

On top of all the normal angst that teen's experience, Cici had just lost her father that summer in a freak plane accident when his company's twin engine Cessna crashed into the Pacific Ocean. There had been mechanical failure and no one survived the tragedy. Many people whispered about foul play, but Anthony James had been one of the most successful investment brokers in Los Angeles as well as a very moral and upstanding figure in the banking community. On top of that, he was a faithful and loving father and husband to Cici and her mother, Elizabeth.

Since Tony's firm was worth several million dollars and he had very few liabilities, Cici and her mother were both well taken care of. Elizabeth James had been a semi-successful daytime television star, who parlayed her fame into an extremely successful career as a romance novelist. When Tony died, Elizabeth and Cici moved to Fort Lauderdale and into the family's beach house. It was an excellent atmosphere for Elizabeth to write her novels and she was sure that Cici would love West Lauderdale High, since it was one of the best schools in Florida.

The first few months had been tough. That is, until Cici met Amy. Amy lived a couple miles down the beach from Cici in a lavish home that was the envy of the entire community. Olivia Dumas worked in international real estate and she traveled for a good portion of the year, leaving her only daughter in the care of servants. Amy's parents had been split up since she was about four years old and it had just been her and her mother for the longest time. They were more like best friends than mother and daughter.

Of course, the fact that Olivia wasn't around much allowed Amy an extraordinary amount of freedom. As a result, she had a reputation as somewhat of a wild child, but it couldn't have been further from the truth. Amy was an honor student, who was such a homebody that she would have rather stayed home reading a book than going out partying. That's not to say that she didn't know how to have fun. Amy and Cici had their share of adventures and close calls during the year they spent together in high school and subsequent years after that. Elizabeth James was usually too wrapped up in writing her latest novel that she really didn't notice what Cici was doing. Liz liked Amy Dumas and she figured that since Amy was older, her daughter was in good hands.

When Amy graduated in 1993, Cici felt lost since she still had two years of school left. But that didn't stop the girls from being inseparable. Amy got a job at a local bookstore/coffee shop and enrolled at the local community college where she took courses in English and art, her two favorite subjects. Cici managed to get through her last two years of school, spending most of her free time at Amy's house or the bookstore.

Cici graduated from high school in 1995 and her mother pulled some strings to get her into Vassar University, despite her average grades. So in the fall of 1995, Cici very tearfully said goodbye to her best friend and moved to Poughkeepsie, New York to attend college. Cici was positive that she was going to hate going to school at Vassar, but amazingly, she adjusted well and even made some friends. Of course, she missed Amy and they tried to stay in touch, but they eventually drifted apart when Amy moved to North Carolina for some reason or another. When Cici graduated from college in 1999, she tried to contact Amy to let her know that she realized her dream of becoming a writer and she was going to be reporting for the Philadelphia Daily News, but she was unable to locate her friend. Even Olivia didn't have Amy's most recent address.  
It wasn't until summer 1999 that Cici ran into Amy totally by freak accident. Two of the guys from the Daily News sports page talked her into going down to this bingo hall in downtown Philadelphia to see professional wrestling. Not just any professional wrestling, but Extreme Championship Wrestling. Cici remembered that she and Amy used to like to watch wrestling on TV, but ECW had a reputation for being extremely violent. In fact, Cici didn't really want to go, but since Nick and Todd had gone to all the trouble of getting ringside seats, she figured what the hell? Maybe she'd run into a story there or something. Although Cici reported the news, her real dream was to write fiction. Her only creative outlet was when she got to write the occasional editorial, but those were few and far between. Her boss often complained that her imagination was far too vivid to simply report the news. As it turned out, Cici ran into more than just a story.


	2. ECF'nW

Chapter 2 – E-C-F'n-W

By Evilution

Disclaimer: All characters belong to WWE, except Cici. The majority of this story takes place circa 2001, right after the WWE had bought out WCW and the WCW/ECW Invasion angle was starting

Nick and Todd were clearly enjoying the show, drinking beer and screaming with the rest of the fans. Cici, on the other hand, was fascinated by the spectacle and the theatrics of the performance. Although she had never watched ECW and she had no clue who any of the wrestlers were, she was able to catch on to the storylines and follow what was going on. It wasn't until the middle of the show that something amazing happened. That was when Cici saw her.  
It was during a match between a guy named Chris Candido and another guy named Danny Doring. Candido had a pretty blond woman with him named Tammy, who strutted into the ring and flashed her ass at the audience, much to the delight of the male fans. Doring also had a woman with him—a gorgeous redhead who had a large tattoo on her right shoulder. The ring announcer introduced her as Miss Congeniality, but Cici knew that it was her best friend, Amy Dumas. Of course, Amy had always been a blond, but Cici recognized the tattoo. It was an intricate dragon pattern that Amy had drawn at the bookstore one day and Cici knew that there was no two like it in the world.

Cici was so busy watching Amy's every move that she hardly noticed the run-in. Two guys that had been on earlier in the show, Lance Storm and Justin Credible—The Impact Players, ran in and attacked Candido. Their valet, Dawn Marie, attacked Tammy and drug her into the ring. Dawn Marie and Amy then teamed up and beat the crap out of Tammy. To add insult to injury, Amy held Tammy and pulled her skirt up while Dawn Marie spanked her with a large wooden paddle. Doring had joined in with Storm and Credible in beating the hell out of Candido. Suddenly, the entire ring was cleared as two of ECW's top dogs, Raven and Tommy Dreamer, ran in. Storm, Credible, and Doring scattered along with Amy. Dawn Marie wasn't so lucky however. She was caught and got the crap kicked out of her by Raven and Dreamer's valet, Francine. Doring and Candido continued to fight back to the dressing area as Storm and Credible pulled their beaten and bruised valet out of Francine's grasp. Amy was about to go after Danny Doring when she turned and locked eyes with Cici. Amy's face broke into a huge smile and she squealed at the top of her lungs as did Cici.

"Cici!!" Amy shrieked.

"Amy!!" Cici screamed back.

"Oh my God, what are you doing here!?"

"The question is what are you doing here!?"

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by Raven, who grabbed Amy by the hair and yanked her to the floor. Francine jumped out of the ring and began beating the crap out of Amy.

"Hey!!" Cici yelled, climbing on top of the barrier. "That's my best friend, bitch!!"

Before Nick or Todd could grab her, Cici pounced on Francine and pulled her off of Amy. The crowd went crazy at this unexpected turn of events. Raven grabbed Cici and pried her kicking and screaming off of Francine as security surrounded them.

"Put me down, you asshole!" Cici shouted as she flailed her arms at Raven.

"Get this crazy bitch out of here!" Francine screamed at the security guards.

"No, wait!!" Amy interjected. "She's my best friend. I haven't seen her in almost five years. Let her go!!"

Raven released Cici as she turned around and punched him in the chest. He smirked sarcastically at her, letting her know that her little tap had absolutely no effect on his muscular chest. Security escorted all of them back to the dressing rooms where Cici and Amy hugged each other, laughing and crying. They were both thrilled to see each other again and eager to catch up on each other's lives. Amy introduced Cici to all of her wrestling friends, who were immediately fond of Cici's upbeat personality, her beauty, and her charm. Cici apologized to Francine for attacking her and to Raven for punching him. They laughed and told her it was no big deal. In fact, Francine commented that Cici had some pretty good moves and that her style was perfectly suited to a career in wrestling.

Cici was clearly flattered by Francine's opinions and she took an immediate liking to all of Amy's friends. They were all completely different from what Cici pictured wrestlers to be. She later found out from Amy that Scott Levy, or Raven as he was better known to fans, was a very talented artist and Dawn Marie was going to college to be a biologist.  
Over the next few weeks, Cici and Amy were once again inseparable. Cici told Amy about her years at Vassar and how she eventually won a writing contest that led to her getting the job at the Philadelphia Daily News. Amy shared stories with Cici about how she decided to go after her dream of being a wrestler after Cici moved to New York. Amy had read on the Internet about some small wrestling federation in North Carolina called Omega that young wrestlers used as a training ground. That was why Amy had moved to North Carolina. There she met a guy named Matt Hardy, who taught her how to wrestle along with his younger brother, Jeff, and his buddies, Shane Helms, Shannon Moore, Christian York, Joey Matthews, and several others. In 1997, Matt and Jeff Hardy got hired by the World Wrestling Federation—the biggest wrestling organization in the world. The Omega Federation split up and everyone went their separate ways with Christian and Joey becoming famous on the independent circuit, Shane and Shannon eventually getting contracts with WCW, and Amy getting hired by ECW.

Cici was fascinated by Amy's seemingly glamorous and exciting lifestyle. In fact, it made her life seem even more boring than it really was. When Cici let Amy read some of her bylines, she felt all of her old insecurities come creeping back. Amy's lackluster response to her work made Cici feel just as inadequate as she had the day she walked into West Lauderdale High.

"Cici, can I be honest with you?" Amy had asked after finishing one of her stories.

"Sure," Cici replied timidly.

"Even if it hurts your feelings?"

"A good writer knows how to take criticism."

"Well, I always thought you were a good writer, but Jesus Christ, what the hell is this drivel?"

"What do you mean?"

"With your talent, you should be writing novels or screenplays, not reporting the results of the bingo tournament at the senior citizen's center or how Effie Vander Flugen's prize poodle did at the Pennsylvania Kennel Club Show, for Christ's sake!"

"It pays the bills."

"You're an heiress, Cici. You don't have any bills."

"It cost money to live in Poughkeepsie and it costs even more to live in Philadelphia."

"And you have a trust fund, my dear. Look, I've read some of your other stuff—the stuff you wrote in high school—and it was good. What happened?"

"I guess reality took the place of fantasy."

"Well, reality bites. Go back to writing fiction."

"I don't think I have it anymore."

"Are you telling me that you forgot how to write fiction?" Amy laughed. "When someone's as good as you are, they don't just forget how to write. It's like riding a bike or having sex."

"Well, considering that I haven't had any decent sex in forever, I wouldn't know!" Cici snapped.

"Exactly how long has it been?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"Too long!"

Amy laughed once again. "So not only do I have to talk Paul Heyman into giving you a job as a writer, but I need to get you laid, too?"

"Amy!!!" Cici exclaimed.

"Both should be pretty easy," Amy said as she ignored Cici and twisted her hair in thought. "I mean, all you have to do is wow Paul by coming up with some great storylines. In case you didn't notice, ECW isn't exactly on solid ground. And the getting laid part—that'll be easy. But sweetie, we need to do something about your clothes."

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Cici, you have a tight ass and a great set of tits. Why the fuck don't you show them off?"

"God, Amy, you swear like a drunken sailor!"

"It's from hanging around wrestlers day in and day out. You get used to it."

"Are you sure about this? I mean, I've never really thought about a career in wrestling."

"It's kind of obvious that you're not happy at the paper. Besides, remember how we used to talk about it?" Amy asked. "We used to talk about becoming the tag team champions of the world as well as being the most beautiful women in wrestling."  
Cici laughed. "I remember, but you were always the one with the athletic ability. I was the creative one—you know, the nerd."

"You weren't a nerd. You were extremely talented and you still are. Your writing style is totally perfect for writing wrestling angles. I remember some of the crazy shit you used to come up with. Plus, you've got the look. I mean, come on, Cici. You have to know how gorgeous you are."

"Why would I know that? No one's ever told me."

"Oh, honey, you just haven't met the right man. But I'm not really one to give advice. I met the right man and he doesn't know I exist."

"Who?"

"Remember Matt?"

"The guy who trained you?"

"Matthew Moore Hardy—the most gorgeous man in the world."

"Have you told him how you feel?"

"What's the point? I'm here and he's in the WWF."

"So? Maybe you'll be in the WWF some day."

"If I'm going to be there, then you're going with me. I won't take no for an answer."

It was pretty much history after that. Amy introduced Cici to Paul and he took an instant liking to her. After meeting all of the wrestlers, Cici scratched out some preliminary storylines for Paul's approval. He was clearly impressed and offered her a job. Of course, he did warn her that he probably couldn't pay her even close to what the Daily News was paying her, but Cici wasn't particularly worried about money at that point. Amy had lit a fire under her and after hanging around the locker room for several weeks, Cici was convinced that this was the lifestyle she had always wanted. She had wanted to stay at the paper part-time just to save a little money, but after her boss found out that she was writing angles for ECW and training to be a wrestler, he very politely asked her to resign. So, she moved in with Amy and over the next few weeks, they traveled together to ECW shows and never gave up their dream to one day be in the WWF


	3. Van Terminated

Chapter 3 – Van Terminated

By Evilution

Disclaimer: All characters belong to WWE, except Cici. The majority of this story takes place circa 2001, right after the WWE had bought out WCW and the WCW/ECW Invasion angle was starting

Right before Christmas in 1999, they got the call. Vince McMahon contacted both Amy and Cici to offer them an audience with the WWF. Together, they flew to Stamford, Connecticut for a tryout in front of Vince, Shane, Stephanie, and Jim Ross. The McMahon's were clearly impressed with both girls' ability, but what really caught their attention was Cici's writing style. It was edgy and innovative—just what Vince was looking for. Amy and Cici were offered lucrative, long-term contracts, which they gladly accepted. Amy was going to be Lita, the valet for an up and coming Mexican wrestler named Essa Rios, and Cici was going to work behind the scenes, helping with angles and honing her wrestling skills, until an appropriate storyline came along for her.

As the girls headed back to Philadelphia, they were so happy that they didn't even consider the consequences of their actions. They never dreamed that Paul Heyman would be upset with them for signing contracts with the WWF. But the volatile owner of ECW was more than upset—he was furious! Of course, there was nothing he could do. Amy's contract with ECW was nearly up and Cici was only on a developmental contract, so she could walk whenever she wanted. Paul sarcastically wished them luck and told them that what goes around, comes around. Amy told Cici that Paul was just jealous because the WWF would probably own ECW within a year at the rate things were going.

The first thing that Amy did as soon as the concept of working for the WWF sunk in was call her old friend, Matt Hardy. Naturally, Matt was thrilled for her and both he and Jeff were anxious to meet Cici. Amy had told them so much about her best friend when she had been training with them in Omega that the Hardy brothers felt like they already knew Cici, but it would be nice to put a face with the stories. Jeff Hardy, in particular, was interested to see if Cici was as beautiful as Amy described her.

As excited as Amy was about her new career opportunity and the prospect of seeing Matt again, she was going to miss her friends in ECW and she was upset that Paul was so bitter about her good fortune. She hated to hurt Paul. He had done so much for her, taking her into ECW and giving her a chance when no one else would. But if Amy had learned anything from her mother, it was that the world was cold and you had to look out for number one because no on else was going to.

On the opposite end of the spectrum, Cici was glad to be leaving and had no intention of ever looking back. True, Paul had given her the outlet to be creative, but ECW had a lot of bad memories for her in the few short months she had been there. Actually, it was just one bad memory and his name was Rob Szatkowski, or Rob Van Dam, as he was better known to the fans.

Cocky, good-looking, and totally self-absorbed, Rob noticed Cici on her first night in ECW and made it his personal goal to win her over. How could he not notice her? She looked like a model, standing by the soda machine talking to Amy, Francine, and Dawn, looking way better than any of them did. He had been hanging out in the hallway, chatting with Scott and Tommy, when Cici's obvious attributes distracted him from his friends. Rob very appreciatively took in her long blond hair, piercing green eyes, and fabulous body. Cici noticed Rob staring at her and blushed becomingly, prompting him to smile and stare even harder as he tried to carry on a conversation with Tommy and Scott.

"So I told Heyman that if he didn't really think that I was the Whole F'n Show, then he could find someone…who is that juicy, succulent peach?" Rob blurted out, interrupting himself.

Scott glanced toward the soda machine, realizing what Rob was gawking at, and grinned evilly. "That's Cici James. She's Amy's best friend from high school and our newest writer. Paul hired her a few nights ago. Nice legs, huh?"

"Forget the legs," Rob whispered to his friends. "Check out her tits and her ass."

Scott looked at Tommy, who rolled his eyes and shook his head. "She's just a kid, Rob," Tommy scolded. "Besides, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What's that?" Rob asked.

"Like, maybe your wife," Scott said.

"Don't start with that, Scotty," Rob replied, glaring at Raven. "You know the story with my marriage. Now, if you guys'll excuse me, I think I need to introduce myself to our new writer. She doesn't look like she's had the pleasure of being Van Daminated yet." With that, Rob smoothed his hair and headed toward Cici.

Meanwhile, Cici had been trying hard to concentrate on what Amy, Francine, and Dawn were talking about, but she just couldn't seem to focus on the conversation. She glanced over her shoulder and locked eyes with probably the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on. He wasn't super tall like some of the wrestlers were, but his body was a perfect balance of musculature and toning. He had penetrating hazel eyes that were flecked with gold and long honey-blond hair that was pulled back in a tight ponytail. He smiled at her, revealing a very deep, very attractive dimple on the left side of his face. Cici thought she was going to faint right then and there. She blushed profusely and turned back toward her friends.

"Who is that?" she whispered to Amy.

"Who?" Amy asked, looking around.

"That hot blond guy with the ponytail."

"Oh," Amy replied, somewhat disgusted. "That's Rob Van Dam. Trust me, Cici, he's an asshole."

"And he's married," Francine added.

"I heard that he and his wife don't live together," Dawn remarked.

"Who cares if they live together?" Amy snapped. "Married is married. Rob Van Dam and his dick are definitely not worthy of our young friend here."

"She's right, kiddo," Francine said. "RVD is definitely trouble."

"He looks like some trouble I'd like to get into," Cici mumbled.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Oh, nothing," Cici replied nonchalantly. Regardless of how her friends felt about Mr. Van Dam, Cici was about to ask more questions about him, when suddenly, she was interrupted by the object of her thoughts himself.

"Hi," Rob said in a smooth voice, giving her a full once-over. "I hear that you're the new writer."

"Y…yes," Cici stammered. "I'm….."

"Cici James," he replied, finishing her sentence. "I know who you are. I'm Rob Van Dam." He held out his hand.  
Cici shook his hand and was stunned when he lifted her palm to his lips and placed a burning kiss on the back of her hand. She blushed once again.

"Nice to meet you," Rob said, as Amy and Francine glared at him. Dawn, always the romantic, smiled encouragingly at Cici.

"The pleasure's all mine," Cici replied flirtatiously, much to Amy's chagrin.

"It could be," Rob murmured, kissing her hand once again. "I'll see you around. Ladies, it was a pleasure as usual." He gallantly bowed his head at all of them, as Amy smiled sarcastically at him and Francine rolled her eyes. He winked at Cici before swaggering off to join Scott and Tommy once again.

As much as Amy and Francine warned her to stay away from him, Cici had known at the time that this wasn't going to be the last encounter she would have with Rob Van Dam and that was the understatement of the century.

Cici did indeed see Rob again—he made sure of that. The fact that he was married didn't make much difference to Rob. He traveled constantly with ECW and to Japan, so he rarely saw his wife and in his opinion, his marriage was better off that way. His wife enjoyed living her own life, just as Rob enjoyed doing his own thing. The only reason that they stayed together was because of the money. Rob's income along with his wife's money allowed them to live an extraordinarily lavish lifestyle. A lifestyle that was much too ostentatious for either of them to maintain on their own. Rob never thought that he would ever want to leave his wife. That is until he met Cici. Not only was she beautiful and talented, but she was rich, too. On top of that, he had overheard Amy telling Francine that Cici wasn't very experienced with men. Most of the guys in the locker room, including Rob, assumed that Cici was nothing more than a cocktease, mainly because she was so attractive, yet so aloof. No one with a body like hers could be that virtuous, and it turned into practically a contest, seeing who could get her to lower the walls first. Of course, Rob had thrown his name in the hat early in the game and he had been determined that he would be the only wrestler in ECW who was going to score with Cici James.

Much to Cici's surprise and despite all the warnings from Amy and Francine, she had found herself falling head over heels for Rob Van Dam. It had started out innocently enough. He would wander into the sparring ring when she was practicing her wrestling moves and offer to help her out. Actually, Rob only walked into one of her sparring sessions, but once was enough. Cici remembered it like yesterday.

"Nice move," Rob called from the back of the auditorium as Cici bounded off of the ropes and did a flying bulldog on an imaginary opponent.

"Who's there?" Cici asked, peering into the darkness. It was late, long after the fans had left the ECW arena and most of the staff had left as well.

Rob revealed himself to Cici by strolling casually to the ring. Cici breathed in sharply at the sight of him. He was wearing a black tank top and loose denim shorts, his golden hair pulled back in its ever-present ponytail. She tucked some stray hair behind her ear, wishing that she looked a little more glamorous, but Rob didn't seem to mind.

"Hi, Rob," she said quietly.

"How come you're here so late?'

"Just practicing."

"Cool." There was an awkward silence as he stepped through the ropes. "Hey, I was watching you and Amy spar the other day and I was hoping to get a chance to show you something."

"What did you want to show me?" She hoped that he would show her a lot of things.

"I noticed that you have trouble escaping from a hammerlock," he said as he stood behind her. "Most of your trouble comes in when you bend down and try to do the leg sweep. It's because you're too short and your reach isn't long enough. Let me show you something."

Rob took her left arm and bent it behind her back in a hammerlock.

"Now there's several ways to get out of this," he explained. "You can duck under my arm and reverse it. You can grab my head and do a snap mare or a stunner. Or you can do the leg sweep. Try that, OK?"  
Cici obeyed, bending over in front of him and trying to grab his ankle. Rob very cleverly moved his foot so that it was just out of her reach.

"Damnit, I can't reach!" Cici yelled.

As much as Rob would have liked to stand there longer with her bent over, her ass pressed up against his crotch, he decided to let her off the hook.

"Spread your legs just a little and reach back," Rob instructed. "It increases your reach."

Cici did as he told her, all the while distracted by the thought of him telling her to spread her legs. She grabbed his ankle and pulled, causing him to lose his grip on her arm and fall flat on his back. Cici immediately spun around and pounced on him, hooking his leg and putting her arm across his chest for a three count. Not to be outdone, Rob jerked his leg loose and hooked it around Cici's throat, taking her down in a head scissors. He then released her, spinning around and catching her in a pinning combination.

"Think you're clever, don't you?" Rob teased, his lips inches from hers as she lay flat on her back

"I guess you win."

"What do I win?"

"What do you want?"

Rob chuckled softly. Before Cici could say another word, he captured her lips in a soft kiss, using his tongue to skillfully explore her mouth. Cici responded by winding her arms around his neck and returning the kiss with equal passion. As quickly as the kiss began, Rob broke it, apologizing profusely.

"I'm sorry," he said, helping her up. "I'm an asshole, taking advantage of you like that."

"I'm a big girl, Rob. I can handle it."

"So you're not mad?"

"No, but I'm hungry."

"You wanna get a bite to eat?"

"Sure, but can I ask you a question first?"

"Shoot."

"Will you teach me the five star frog splash?"

"I don't know if you're ready for that," Rob said, smirking at her with that sexy smile of his. "But I could teach you plenty of other things." The implication in his words was obvious.

Cici smiled, blushing. "If you still wanna go eat, I need to shower first."

"Can I watch?" Rob asked with a sly grin.

Cici looked at him, shocked, but her green eyes were twinkling flirtatiously. "I'll think about it," she said before jumping out of the ring and heading to the back.

Her first date with Rob went great, if one could call it a date. They had gone to a café and talked for several hours after the meal. Afterwards, he walked her to her hotel room and gave her a somewhat chaste goodnight kiss. This became something of a pattern for the next few nights that they were on the road. They would get off work, shower, and go get dinner. After dinner, they would sit and talk until the sun practically came up. But everything changed the night Rob invited her to his room to watch a movie. What was supposed to be a quiet evening in front of the TV turned into a sparring session in the middle of Rob's hotel room and ended with a marathon of mind-blowing sex that carried them well into the wee hours of the morning. Cici knew that she had fallen and fallen hard, but nothing seemed to matter to her, except for Rob and when she would see him again.

Cici knew that Rob was married and she heard rumors that he was a player regardless of his marital status, but she wouldn't listen. The only voice she heard was Rob, telling her over and over that he was trapped in a loveless marriage and that she was making him happier than he had been in a long time. Cici had fell for it hook, line, and sinker. She had given herself to him so freely and so easily. She had barely even made him work for it, and now, she could still hear Amy's words echoing in her ears that morning that she stumbled into their hotel room after her first night with Rob.

"Where've you been, Cinderella?" Amy asked sarcastically.

"I was out."

"No shit. Were you with Rob?"

"Duh!"

"Did you fuck him?"

"Amy, I'm tired and…."

"Answer the question!"

"It's none of your business."

"God, you did fuck him, didn't you?" Amy exclaimed. "Cici, are you on crack or something? He's married!"

"He's getting divorced," Cici replied. "He doesn't love her and she's not in love with him either."

"Is that what he told you?"

"He told me everything. He told me about the marriage and the money and how she traipses all over the world with other men no less! Look, Amy, I know you're pissed, but Rob and I have something special. I guess you're just going to have to get used to the fact that RVD is my man."

Amy snorted with disgust. "Did you at least make him wear a condom? Otherwise, you might end up with VD or something."

"Very funny," Cici retorted, as she climbed into the shower. "You'll see, Amy. Rob loves me. I know he does."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Amy replied, shaking her head.

Cici wished she had listened to her friends a little bit better, but it wouldn't have mattered. She only heard what she wanted to hear where Rob was concerned. Rob? Love her? What a laugh that was! Rob didn't love anyone but himself. But she had loved him with all her heart. He was Rob Van Dam—RVD, Mr. Monday Night, Mr. Pay-Per-View, The Whole F'n Show—and he ended up being Cici's worst nightmare.

Looking back on the past few months, she felt like a whore. Not just any whore, but a dumb one to boot. Rob's pattern was all too predictable. He would tell Cici that he loved her and that he was leaving his wife, but then, he would turn around and treat her like shit—lying to her, not calling her, disrespecting her in the locker room. When Cici called him on the carpet for his disgusting behavior, Rob would beg her to forgive him and promise to change. Of course, everything would be great for a few days and then, Rob would go back to his old ways. When Cici got the call from the WWF, she finally told him that she couldn't play his games any longer and that she was leaving him. Naturally, Rob begged her to stay, but Cici was determined to remain strong. She had already convinced herself that she didn't need him. It wasn't because of Rob Van Dam that Cici had gotten called by the WWF. It was because of her talent. She had done it by herself and she was leaving Rob and his bullshit far behind.

When Rob realized that Cici was serious and that he could no longer manipulate her, he responded by getting angry and spreading rumors about her. He accused her of using his name to get the WWF's attention and then, leaving him behind while she went on to the big time. He even went as far as hinting that she slept with Shane McMahon, which was a total lie. The constant stress from Paul's bitterness and Rob talking smack about her all the time nearly caused Cici to question her career choice, but Amy convinced her that they were destined for bigger and better things.

Despite his anger over losing two of his best women, Paul relented and threw a going-away party for Amy and Cici after the Anarchy Rulz pay-per-view. Cici remembered how the party had been so bittersweet for everyone. Amy and Cici were both well liked and they were going to be missed. Of course, the most memorable moment of the party occurred when Rob showed up and started telling one of the newer guys what a fantastic lay Cici was. In one quick motion, Lance Storm crossed the room and popped the arrogant TV champion right in the mouth. Naturally, the fight was on, but Cici and Paul managed to break it up. Rob left with Scott and Tommy and Cici never saw him again before she left for the WWF.


	4. Electrafied

Chapter 4 – Electra-fied

By Evilution

Disclaimer: All characters belong to WWE, except Cici. The majority of this story takes place circa 2001, right after the WWE had bought out WCW and the WCW/ECW Invasion angle was starting.

The first few months in the WWF were particularly hard on Cici, but they were even worse for Amy. The beautiful redhead had to take all sorts of horrendous bumps in order to earn her way. She even had to take a power bomb through a table from The Dudley Boys, but luckily, Amy had worked with both Mark LaMonica and Devon Hughes in ECW and she trusted them implicitly to make sure she didn't get hurt. Cici spent most of her time working on angles with Shane and Stephanie McMahon and practicing her wrestling skills with the women in the WWF.

As rough as Amy's professional life was going, her personal life couldn't have been sweeter. She finally confessed her feelings to Matt and the two of them had been dating practically since the girls arrived. Cici was far too busy to date anyone, but she did hang out with Matt, Jeff, and Amy most of the time. Sometimes, in a moment of weakness, she would long for Rob and his skillful touches. He was her first true love and she still missed him despite the appalling way he had treated her. One curious coincidence was that Jeff Hardy knew Rob from way back when. Jeff had jobbed a match to RVD in 1996 on the night of Rob's first WWF debut. It didn't take a genius to see that Jeff didn't like Rob any more than Amy did and Matt pretty much felt the same way.

By mid-spring, it was obvious that the character of Lita was becoming extremely popular with WWF fans, even more so than her 'man,' Essa Rios. Sometime in May, the writers made the decision to send Lita in a different direction and at the urging of Cici, Amy was paired up with The Hardy Boyz to form the ever-popular Team Xtreme. Shortly thereafter, Vince and Shane decided that it was time for Cici to make her TV debut and suddenly, she became Electra, the valet for Edge and Christian. Of course being with Edge and Christian meant that Cici had to play the part of a heel with somewhat of a comedic undertone. She adapted quickly to the style of the two blond Canadians and immediately became a hit with the fans despite her heel status. Her wrestling ability improved on a daily basis and it wasn't long before she was hooking it up with Amy in six-person matches, intergender tag team matches, and singles competition. As far as working with Edge and Christian went, Cici grew very fond of Adam Copeland and Jason Reso, and they were, in turn, very protective of her, kind of like the older brothers that Cici never had. And if Adam and Jason weren't looking out for her, she had Matt and Jeff watching over her. Amy had told the Hardy brothers and the Canadian Mafia about Cici's relationship with Rob Van Dam, and all of the boys were determined to prevent Cici from being hurt like that again. Especially Jeff Hardy, who had developed a very serious crush on Cici, but he refused to reveal his feelings to her, much to Matt and Amy's chagrin.  
As time went on, Cici settled into a comfortable routine and made a ton of friends in the WWF. She and Amy had been paying an exorbitant amount of rent for an apartment on Long Island, but after Amy started dating Matt, Matt asked her to move into his and Jeff's house in Cici, North Carolina. Not wanting to leave Cici behind by herself in New York, Matt and Jeff extended the invitation to Amy's best friend as well. Cici gladly accepted, grateful that her friends thought enough of her to not want her to be alone.

Of course, once they moved in, Matt and Amy started acting like a couple of newlyweds and that left Cici either entertaining herself or hanging out with Jeff. Jeff Hardy was definitely more fun than being alone. The two friends discovered that they actually had a lot in common and practically went everywhere together. Jeff taught Cici how to roller blade and rock climb, as well as how to appreciate Manic Panic hair color. One time, they took a rode trip down to Charleston, South Carolina to see Pearl Jam in concert. Matt was flaming pissed about that because Pearl Jam was his favorite group, but he promised Amy that he would go to her cousin's wedding in Florida that weekend. Jeff went with Cici to get her belly button pierced and he even held her hand while she got her first tattoo.

As the summer progressed, Cici's feelings for Jeff blossomed into something more than just friendship, but she was still leery of getting involved in a relationship because of what had happened with Rob. Jeff had been less than subtle when it came to dropping hints about his feelings for Cici. Matt and Amy were determined to get the couple together, so in August, they planned a trip up to Gilbert Hardy's cabin and then, took every opportunity presented to disappear together, leaving Jeff and Cici alone. Naturally, the plan worked, mostly because Jeff had been in love with Cici for so long that when she finally told him that she liked him, too, he was ecstatic.

It didn't take long before the whole roster knew about the young couple's new love affair. Jeff Hardy and Cici James were pretty much considered the cutest couple in the WWF and everyone wondered why they hadn't gotten together sooner. Cici couldn't remember the last time she had been so happy. Jeff was the total opposite of Rob. He listened to her. He cared about her life and her dreams. He didn't lie to her or talk about her behind her back. When Jeff made love to her, he was passionate and considerate. It wasn't a battle of wills like it had been with Rob. Matt, Amy, and the rest of the roster were convinced that Jeff Hardy—the eternal bachelor, the player, the wild child-- had finally met the perfect woman. In fact, Cici herself even dared to hope that Jeff might be The One.

Boy, were they all in for a shock!!


	5. What Happens In Vegas, Stays in Vegas

Chapter 5 – What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas

By Evilution

Disclaimer: All characters belong to WWE, except Cici. The majority of this story takes place circa 2001, right after the WWE had bought out WCW and the WCW/ECW Invasion angle was starting.

Friday, February 23, 2001 – Las Vegas, Nevada  
Cici smiled radiantly as Amy took her picture in front of the huge Sphinx and Pyramid at Luxor Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas. The entire WWF roster had spent most of the week in The City That Never Sleeps and now, they were settling down in preparation for No Way Out that Sunday. Cici had arrived a few days earlier with Jeff, Matt, and Amy and since she had never been to Vegas, she was determined to see as many things as possible. The night before Matt and Jeff had taken her and Amy down the Las Vegas Strip where they saw the volcanoes at The Mirage, the dancing fountains at The Bellagio, and the pirate show at Treasure Island. Cici was fascinated by the sights and the spectacle of such an amazing city and she couldn't wait to spend a little romantic time with Jeff before the pay-per-view.

She and Amy had gotten up early that morning to go sightseeing while Matt and Jeff went to a fan session in the casino at Luxor, where they were staying. Cici and Amy had a full day planned: riding the roller coaster at New York New York, flying through the air on The Big Shot at The Stratosphere, going through the Shark Reef at Mandalay Bay, touring Madame Tussaud's Wax Museum at Harrah's, stopping at the Harley Davidson Café, and shopping at The Galleria in Luxor and The Forum Shops in Caesar's Palace. Jeff had promised to take her to dinner that night and then, they were going to meet up with Matt and Amy to go to a club. She wanted to look extra special for Jeff, so her main objective that day had been to find an outfit so sexy that it would take Mr. Hardy's breath away.

"Do you think Jeff will like my outfit?" Cici asked as Amy tucked her camera into her bag.

"How could he not like it?" Amy replied as they entered the gigantic pyramid of Luxor. "You practically had to pour yourself into it. Jeff would have to be blind to not notice you in that!"

Cici laughed as she shifted all of her shopping bags and followed Amy onto the elevator. The girls headed up to their adjoining rooms, where they spent the next couple hours making themselves beautiful, anticipating Matt and Jeff's return from the fan session. The boys finally arrived right before dinnertime and got ready in record time. Matt and Amy were going down to The Mirage to see Siegfried and Roy while Jeff and Cici were headed over to Mandalay Bay to have dinner at House of Blues and then, to the MGM to see Rick Springfield perform in EFX. After the shows, Amy and Matt were going to meet them at the MGM so they could all go to Studio 54.

Matt and Amy bid them goodbye because they had a taxi waiting to take them to The Mirage. Before they left, Cici insisted on taking a picture, saying that they both looked too fabulous to let the moment pass. Amy looked amazing in purple Bubble Gum pants and a black silk blouse and Matt was looking particularly handsome in black dress pants, a wife beater, and a navy blue satin shirt. They made quite a striking couple.

"Alone at last," Jeff said after Matt and Amy left. He stood behind Cici, slipping his arms around her slim waist and dropping light kisses on her neck. "Did I mention that you look terrific?"

"Only about a hundred times," Cici replied, laughing.

"Then I'll say it a hundred more times," Jeff said as he smiled at her reflection.

"Are you sure that I don't look like a ho?" Cici asked, twirling in front of the mirror and surveying her black leather pants and her sleeveless burgundy blouse.

"Babe, you look perfect. How could you possibly think that you look like a ho?"

"I'm just not used to dressing like this unless I'm at ringside. I mean, this outfit is totally Electra."

"Well, I think you look great. Besides, this is Vegas. I think it's excusable to let Electra's fashion sense take over for a few hours. I mean, she's one sexy lady and I love you, so I guess that I love Electra, too."

"Well, Electra and I—we are one and the same. I suppose that I could do worse than Electra when it comes to fashion. I guess that I could end up looking like Stephanie McMahon or Trish Stratus."

"Ewww!" Jeff said dramatically as he made a face. "I much prefer Electra's look to crimped hair and sequined cowboy hats."

Cici laughed as she handed her jacket to Jeff and he held it out for her to slip on. Cici glanced in the mirror one last time before they left, marveling at what a striking couple they were. Jeff looked extremely sexy in his dark gray dress pants and his tight black shirt, his purple and green hair pulled back in a neat ponytail. For a brief second, a fleeting memory of Rob flashed through her mind, but Cici immediately dismissed it. There was no logical reason for her to be thinking about Rob. She was happy with Jeff, happier than she had been in a long time. In fact, she was surer than ever that Jeff Hardy was The One.

Jeff and Cici took the tram over to Mandalay Bay and after a pleasant dinner at House of Blues, they stopped in the casino to kill some time before the EFX show. Jeff got on such an incredible winning streak that he suggested that Cici head over to the MGM without him, but she refused, insisting that he cash in the couple thousand dollars that he had won so they wouldn't be late for the show. The EFX show was totally amazing. The pure spectacle of it practically rendered Cici speechless. Knights, dragons, and dancers accompanied by a breath-taking light show and Rick Springfield's guitar playing was enough to make Cici want to stay for the second performance, but Jeff reminded her that they had to meet Matt and Amy.

As they waited outside of Studio 54, Cici sensed that Jeff had become somewhat agitated. In fact, he had been tense and edgy through the entire show, which was strange, considering that he'd been totally relaxed at dinner. Matt and Amy finally arrived and Jeff paid everyone's way into Studio 54, telling his brother about how lucky he'd gotten over at Mandalay Bay. The two young couples spent about an hour dancing and drinking, when suddenly, Jeff got up and excused himself to go to the bathroom. While he was gone, Adam, Jason, and Chris Jericho showed up, all of them requesting a dance from Cici.

Before she knew it, an hour had gone by and Jeff still wasn't back from the restroom. Matt went to look for him in the men's room while Adam, Jason, and Chris made a quick run through the MGM casino, but there was no sign of him anywhere. What had started out as a perfect night ended with Matt and Amy walking a tearful Cici back to her room. Of course, they wanted to stay with her, but Cici insisted that they go out and enjoy the rest of the night. It was everyone's opinion that Jeff probably got hooked at a poker table or something. Regardless of where he was, it didn't ease Cici's hurt over his inconsiderate disappearance.

Sometime around four in the morning, Cici woke with a start, realizing that the shower was running. Tears sprang to her eyes as she heard the water shut off. She quickly closed her eyes and pretended to sleep as Jeff walked into the room and quietly crawled into bed. He curved his arm around her waist as she fought the urge to scoot away from him.

"I know you're awake," Jeff whispered as he smoothed her hair.

Cici didn't answer. Instead, she sniffled loudly.

"Babe, I'm so sorry. I walked by this poker table and I don't know…I was just hooked."

"Poker?" Cici replied incredulously. "Adam and Jason searched the whole MGM for you."

"I wasn't at the MGM. I was at Mandalay Bay."

"You went back there?

"Look, Cici, I said I was sorry. It's just that I haven't been to Vegas in a while. I was stupid, OK?"

Silence.

"Cici, say something. I mean, you do forgive me, don't you?"

Silence.

"Cici?"

"Jeff, I'm tired. Can we talk about this in the morning?"

"Fine," Jeff snapped, rolling away from her. He mumbled something about busting his balls for one little mistake, but Cici ignored him and eventually fell asleep.

The next morning, Jeff woke up and got dressed, being careful not to disturb Cici, who was sound asleep. He tiptoed out of the room and knocked on Matt and Amy's adjoining room. Matt answered, shirtless and rubbing his hair with a towel. He gave Jeff an annoyed look. Great, Jeff thought. Not only was Cici pissed, but Matt was, too.

"I need to talk to you," Jeff stated, deciding to ignore Matt's look of irritation.

"Just a second," Matt replied, grabbing a tank top and slipping it over his head. "Ames, I'll be right back," he called.

Matt followed Jeff down the hallway until they were quite some distance away from their rooms. Finally, Jeff stopped and turned to his older brother, a look of total anguish on his face.

"Matty, I did something really stupid last night."

"No shit!"

"No, besides that."

"You mean that you did something worse than disappearing without a trace and leaving your girlfriend all alone in a strange nightclub?"

"She wasn't alone. She was with you guys."

"So, what'd you do, Jeff? Lose all of your money?"

Jeff stuffed his hands in his pockets and shifted his weight, obviously uncomfortable. Finally, he leaned toward Matt and spoke in a low voice.

"I cheated on Cici."

"What!"

"I slept with a cocktail waitress over at Mandalay Bay."

Matt stared at his younger brother in disbelief before turning and stalking away from him.

"Matty, wait… it was a huge mistake!"

"I don't want to hear anymore!" Matt shouted.

"Matty…."

"No, Jeff, don't Matty me!" Matt said, whirling on his brother. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Why have you got this inexplicable need to put your dick in every woman who smiles at you? Why the hell can't you stay faithful to anyone?"

"Matt, I don't know. It's just an urge that I have. I…."

"I'm tired of your excuses, Jeff. I've watched you do this to every woman that you've ever been with. I thought Cici was different."

"She is different. I love Cici."

"Yeah, right!"

"Matt, please, you're not gonna tell her, are you?"

"Give me one good reason not to."

"I'm your brother."

"Not good enough."

"C'mon, Matt!!"

"Cici's the sweetest, nicest girl I've ever met. I can't believe you'd do this to her!"

"Do what?" an icy voice asked.

Matt turned around and came face to face with his girlfriend. Jeff had a look of pure horror on his face as Amy glared at both of them with angry hazel eyes.

"He cheated on her, didn't he?" Amy snapped. She was all too familiar with Jeff's ways and she had desperately prayed that he had changed for Cici's sake. Apparently, her prayers had gone unanswered.

"It's none of your business," Jeff told her.

"Cici's my best friend, so that makes it my business!"

"No, it doesn't," Jeff retorted.

"Look, asshole," Amy shouted at her boyfriend's brother. "If you think that I'm going to let you treat Cici like this, then you are seriously on crack or something, because I watched Cici nearly get destroyed by Rob and I'm not going to watch you destroy her, too!"

"Matt," Jeff said, ignoring Amy. "Can I count on you to keep this to yourself?" He jerked his head toward Amy, insinuating that Matt needed to get his woman under control.

Matt gave Jeff an angry look, but before he could say anything, Amy spoke up. "Hell no, he's not going to keep quiet because unlike you, Jeff, Matt has some integrity and…."

"Amy, shut up!" Matt shouted, cutting her off. Amy turned toward her boyfriend, and glared at him, her hazel eyes flashing.

"Oh, I know that you didn't just tell me to shut up, Matthew!!"

"Yes, I did. This is none of our business. It's between Jeff and Cici and personally, I don't want to get involved. Now, if you'd like to continue this discussion in private…."

"You damn right I want to continue it!!!"

"Fine, let's go," Matt stated as he began escorting her back to their room. "Jeff, you're on your own with this one."

"But you're not going to say anything, are you, Matt?"

"This time, no. If it happens again…."

"It won't happen again, Matt, I swear.

"I hope you're right."

With that, Matt joined Amy and they headed back to their room. As they were leaving, Amy glanced back at Jeff and she almost didn't recognize the man she thought she knew so well. He looked so smug, so sure of himself. Jeff had committed an unforgivable indiscretion in Amy's eyes and because of his brother's generosity and compassion, he was going to get away with it. It made Amy want to scream.

Once Amy and Matt reached their room, Matt tried to skirt around the issue by ignoring Amy and pretending to be busy with menial tasks, but Amy wasn't quite ready to concede.

"So who did he cheat on her with?" Amy shouted. "A prostitute? A show girl?"

"Would you keep your goddamn voice down?" Matt hissed, slamming his suitcase shut. "Cici's right next door for Christ's sake!"

"Why the fuck are you protecting Jeff?"

"Because he's my brother. He's young and stupid and he made a mistake. That doesn't make it right, but blood is still thicker than water."

"Well, Cici is like a sister to me and I think she has the right to know."

"I'm warning you, Amy, stay out of this. If you and I get involved, you know damn well that we'll end up being the bad guys."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, what's to say that Cici would even believe us? Plus, if we say anything, Jeff's just going to talk his way out of it, she'll forgive him, and we'll be the ones that she's pissed at."

"I think I'll take my chances," Amy said, heading toward Cici's door.

"Amy, get your ass back here!" Matt shouted, grabbing her roughly by the arm.

"Owww, Matt, that hurt, goddamnit!" Amy yelled, jerking her arm away. "What the hell is your major malfunction?"

"You are NOT talking to Cici about this!"

"And what if I do?"

"Then, you and I are through," Matt stated matter-of-factly.

Amy stared at him in shock, tears welling up in her hazel eyes. "You'd end our relationship over this? Over the fact that Jeff is being an ass clown and hurting my friend? Not just my friend, but I thought Cici was your friend, too."

"She is my friend and Jeff is my brother. And I wouldn't end our relationship over what Jeff's done. I'd end it because I'm asking you to stay out of this and you're not respecting my wishes."

Amy wiped her tears away and laughed somewhat sarcastically. "And here I thought that I was dating the Hardy brother who had some integrity!!"

Amy's words cut Matt to the core because if there was one thing that Matt Hardy was known for, it was his integrity and his honesty. And he really resented anyone, especially his own girlfriend, calling his integrity into question. At that moment, something inside of him snapped and he slammed his fist into the wall, causing Amy to jump.

"How dare you question my integrity!" he shouted. "I'm the one that wants to stay out of this whole fucking mess. You don't see me running to Cici and blabbing everything because it's none of my business! The fact that you want to get involved speaks volumes for your integrity, Amy!"

"My integrity isn't in question."

"And mine shouldn't be either!!"

"So where does that leave us?"

"You heard what I said earlier, Amy. Do you think I didn't mean it?"

Amy glared at him, but didn't respond.

"What's more important to you? Horning in on Jeff and Cici's business or me?"

"Is that an ultimatum, Matt?"

"Take it how you want it." With that, he stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Fuck you, Matt Hardy!!!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs as she kicked the door violently.

Amy stomped across the room and threw Matt's suitcase on the floor. Then, she threw herself on the bed and sobbed loudly for several minutes. Her self-pity was interrupted by a tiny knock on the adjoining door. Amy rose and answered the door, seeing Cici standing on the other side.

"Are you OK?" Cici asked.

"I'm fine," Amy replied, wiping her face. "I just had an argument with Matt."

"I know. I heard."

Amy glanced at Cici through her tears, panicked. "How much did you hear?"

"I just heard you scream at him and then, the door slamming. What were you guys fighting about?"

"Just a stupid argument."

"I think I know what this occasion calls for," Cici said as she crossed the room to the phone.

"What're you doing?"

"This is Cici James in Room 331 and I need a pint of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Chocolate Chip delivered to Room 333 with two spoons and no bowls…yes, please charge it to Room 331….thank you."

Amy laughed despite her tears. That was always how she and Cici had solved a problem when they were teenagers—with ice cream. It was amazing that they both didn't weigh 200 pounds after the amount of Ben and Jerry's and Haagen Daas that they consumed in high school. Cici was the best friend that a girl could have and it made Amy even angrier with Jeff.  
Within minutes, the ice cream arrived and Cici plopped down on the floor with Amy, opened the ice cream container, and handed her friend a spoon. She waited while Amy calmed down and ate a couple spoonfuls of ice cream.

"So what happened?" Cici asked.

"Matt and I just had a little disagreement about integrity. He doesn't think that you should butt in and tell a friend when their significant other is cheating and I think you should."

"Most definitely you should tell them," Cici replied. "I can't believe that Matt of all people would feel that way. By the way, who's cheating?"

Amy looked up, once again panicked. "Uh…um…this one gal that works in production, her boyfriend is cheating on her."

"What a dog! And she doesn't know?"

"No, this other girl that works with her found out and doesn't know whether to tell her or not."

"That's a tough one, Ames. I mean, naturally, she wants to be loyal to her friend, but sometimes it's a double-edged sword. What if the friend doesn't believe her and gets mad?"

"I know. That's where Matt says that you should just mind your own business in cases like this."

"I hate to say it, Ames, but I can kind of see his point."

"So you think that I…I mean, that she should just stay out of it?"

"I know I would," Cici replied, not catching Amy's slip of the tongue.

Suddenly, the adjoining door opened along with a quiet knock and Jeff stuck his head into the room.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked, looking anxiously at Amy and then, Cici.

"No, Jeff," Amy replied with a slight edge to her voice. "Cici was just cheering me up. I had a big fight with Matt about that one girl in production whose man is dogging around and cheating on her."

"Really?" Jeff said, equally sarcastic. "I've always thought it was best to keep my nose out of other people's relationships. Less people get hurt that way."

Amy glared at him before rising off of the floor and heading toward the exit. "I think I'll go find Matt. There's no reason for me and him to be fighting over someone else's shortcomings."

"So, Ames," Jeff said, his green eyes glittering in what appeared to be a challenge. "Is everything OK between me and you? You seem a little hostile."

Amy knew that he was purposely baiting her in front of Cici because he knew that she wouldn't say anything. At that moment, Amy couldn't believe that she was actually talking to Jeff Hardy. She felt like she didn't even know the man standing in front of her. It was like he had turned into someone else. Someone that Amy wasn't sure whether she liked or not.

"I'm fine, Jeff," she replied, calmly. "This is between me and Matt. Your problems are your problems." With that, she exited the room and slammed the door.

"God, what was that all about?" Cici wondered, glancing at Jeff. "It was almost like she was pissed at you."

Jeff smiled and put his arms around her. "That's just Ames. You know how she gets when she thinks that someone's being wronged. This girl's man is cheating, so Amy has a grudge against all men. You know how she is."

"I guess. I hope that she works everything out with Matt."

"You know Matt and Amy—they always land on their feet."

"I hope you're right."

"What do you say we go and get some breakfast?" Jeff said, putting his arm around Cici.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Cici replied, smiling. "I heard that they have an awesome buffet over at Mandalay Bay."

"Um…really?" Jeff said, suddenly nervous. "I heard some people last night saying that it wasn't that good. Let's go over to Excalibur instead."

"OK," Cici agreed, following him out the door.

Fortunately for Jeff, his girlfriend hadn't noticed his anxiety at the mention of Mandalay Bay. As far as Jeff was concerned, he'd be happy to never set foot in Mandalay Bay again. Luckily, the girl he had hooked up with the night before didn't know where he was staying nor was she a wrestling fan, so she didn't know who he was. All Jeff had to do was get through the next two days and then, they would be leaving Las Vegas, at least until the next show a few months down the road. The only problem now was Matt and Amy. Jeff knew that his brother wouldn't say anything, but Amy was another story. All Jeff could do was cross his fingers that what happened in Vegas, stayed in Vegas.

Meanwhile, Amy strolled down to the Luxor casino, looking for Matt and marveling to herself about how wrong she had been about Jeff. She really thought that she knew her boyfriend's younger brother, but it was all a lie. And here, she had gotten Cici—her best friend—involved with him and it looked like Jeff was an even bigger asshole than Rob Van Dam had been. Amy shook her head, wondering how she was going to get poor Cici out of this mess without pissing Matt off even more.

Amy spotted Matt across the lobby, sitting alone on the edge of a fountain beneath a statue of Anubis, the Egyptian God of Protection. She took a deep breath and approached him tentatively.

"At least, I know you're OK," Amy said, as Matt turned to face her. "You've got Anubis looking out for you."

Matt glanced up at the statue. "He looks like a dog," he replied, smiling faintly.

"Actually, he's a jackal. He's the Protector."

"Ames…"

"Oh, Matt, I'm so sorry!"

Matt rose and in one stride, he was next to Amy, wrapping her in his muscular arms.

"No, Ames, I'm the one who should apologize. I had no right giving you an ultimatum like that."

"No, you were right. This is between Jeff and Cici and it's none of our business. You and I need to stay out of it and let them deal with it. But I have to tell you, Matt, I really hate watching Jeff do this to her."

"I know. Me, too."

"I mean, I never thought Jeff was like that, but it's like he's changed into someone totally different overnight. Someone I don't like."

"He didn't change overnight," Matt said, shaking his head. "Jeff's always been like this. Every time he gets in a good relationship, he fucks it up because he can't keep his dick in his pants."

"I just don't want Cici to get hurt."

"Amy, Cici's going to get hurt no matter what. Whether we tell her or she finds out on her own, which she will, because she's not stupid. And Jeff's not that good of a liar."

"He seemed pretty good to me a while ago."

"Speak of the devil," Matt said, pointing.

Amy glanced over her shoulder and saw Jeff and Cici, hand in hand and laughing, as they headed over toward Excalibur.

"Gee, I wonder why he doesn't take her over to Mandalay Bay," Amy remarked, sarcastically.

"Ames," Matt warned.

"I know—I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist. I promise to be good and try to forgive Jeff."

"You hungry?" Matt asked, changing the subject.

"Starved."

"Let's go to The Rainforest Café."

"Where's that?"

"Over at the MGM."

"Lead the way, Mr. Hardy."

The rest of the trip to Vegas went reasonably well with Jeff and Amy managing to stay as far away from each other as possible. The No Way Out pay-per-view went off without a hitch and once again, the WWF roster was back on the road.

Unfortunately, Las Vegas was only the beginning of the problems for Team Xtreme.


	6. Deconstructing Team XTreme

Chapter 6 – Deconstructing Team X-Treme

By Evilution

Disclaimer: All characters belong to WWE, except Cici. The majority of this story takes place circa 2001, right after the WWE had bought out WCW and the WCW/ECW Invasion angle was starting.

Tuesday, July 3, 2001 – Tacoma, Washington – RAW is War and SmackDown  
Cici glanced impatiently at her watch as she put the finishing touches on her makeup and lipstick. Amy paced back and forth in irritation, practically wearing a hole in the hotel room carpet. The cause of the girls' annoyance was the fact that their boyfriends, Jeff and Matt Hardy, were close to an hour late in meeting them. Cici and Amy had purposely hurried back from the autograph session that they had participated in that afternoon just to make themselves look extra beautiful for their night out with Jeff and Matt, only to discover that Jeff had pulled another one of his infamous disappearing acts. Matt had showed up about twenty minutes ago, dressed for action, but there was no sign of Jeff anywhere. Matt, always the diplomat, told the girls to sit tight while he searched for his errant brother, and that's exactly what they had been doing—waiting. Cici fidgeted while Amy paced, getting angrier by the minute.

Cici plopped down on the bed and thought about all the changes that had taken place over the last four months. The biggest change of all had occurred on March 23 when the WWF closed the deal to purchase WCW and for storyline purposes, Shane McMahon was made the new 'owner' to add an angle to Shane's feud with his father, Vince. Just prior to the WCW takeover Cici and Amy's old boss, Paul Heyman, showed up in the WWF and was given the vacant color commentator position alongside JR on RAW is War. In the following weeks, several former ECW wrestlers began showing up on WWF TV. On March 19, Rhyno arrived and helped Cici's boys, Edge and Christian, win the tag titles from Matt and Jeff. Then, that very same night, Spike Dudley made his debut and helped The Dudley Boys defeat Edge and Christian.

This set the stage for WrestleMania 17 where Edge and Christian, the Hardyz, and the Dudleys all battled it out in Tables, Ladders, and Chairs 2. Of course, Electra, Lita, Rhyno, and Spike got involved, but, in the end, Edge and Christian came out on top for the second year in a row and walked away with the tag titles. But it wasn't until after WrestleMania that the real drama started to unfold and it involved Team Xtreme getting in the yard with some of the WWF's big dogs.

The storyline began simply enough. At WrestleMania, Stone Cold Steve Austin won the World title from The Rock and turned heel, joining forces with Vince McMahon. Then, Steve joined up with his long-time enemy and the most vicious heel in the WWF, Triple H, and Vince suspended The Rock. To add to the drama, Vince's wife, Linda McMahon, told the arrogant WWF owner that she wanted a divorce and Lita praised Linda for standing up to Vince. Of course, Vince didn't like that and he put Matt, Jeff, and Lita in a match with Stone Cold, Triple H, and Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. Team Xtreme got an extremely vicious beating at the hands of The Two Man Power Trip and The Billion Dollar Princess. This led to Jeff getting revenge by beating Triple H for the Intercontinental title and subsequently losing it back to Triple H after a short six-day title reign. However, Matt brought gold back to Team Xtreme by winning the European title right before BackLash.

Things were running along smoothly for Cici, even though she was totally bored with the competition as were Adam and Jason. Edge and Christian lost the tag titles to Kane and The Undertaker a couple of weeks after WrestleMania and this put Edge and Christian back on the same old treadmill of wrestling either the Hardyz or the Dudleys night after night. All three teams had complained to Vince that they were tired of wrestling each other and Cici was praying that the rumors about WCW invading the WWF were true. The WWF was due for a shot in the arm and everyone needed some new competition, including Cici. She was just as bored with constantly wrestling Lita and Molly Holly as Adam and Jason were with wrestling the Hardyz and the Dudleys. Of course the arrival of Rhyno had given Team E and C the small kick that it needed. Terry Gerin was thrilled to see Cici, who he'd been friends with in ECW, and the chemistry between Edge, Christian, Electra, and Rhyno was undeniable. Two comedic pretty boys with an obnoxious but gorgeous valet and a manbeast running interference for them—it was classic.

Unfortunately for Cici, her personal life wasn't running near as smooth as her professional life. Ever since Cici, Jeff, Amy, and Matt had been in Las Vegas for No Way Out, everything had pretty much turned to shit. Life on the road was hell and Cici was so sick of it that she was about ready to start traveling with Adam and Jason. All Amy and Matt ever did was fight and when Amy wasn't fighting with Matt, she was bickering with Jeff. Cici didn't know what it was, but something had happened between Amy and Jeff in Las Vegas. Something that was unforgivable in Amy's eyes. Whenever Cici pressed her best friend for details, Amy would brush her off, saying that she and Jeff just had personality conflicts or something. Jeff's behavior, however, had become even more erratic. He had become increasingly secretive and paranoid, disappearing for two or three days at a time. Cici didn't know what to think, except that he was either addicted to drugs or having an affair. Of course, Jeff denied both of these allegations. When he returned from wherever it was that he went, he would tell Cici that she was being silly and that he loved her with all of his heart, but sometimes, the pressure got so bad that he just needed to get away. Cici would forgive Jeff and then, Amy would give her the silent treatment for two days. It had all turned into one big, ridiculous pattern and no matter how hard Cici tried to fight it, she ended up resenting her best friend, convinced that Amy was the cause of Jeff's disappearing acts.

Amy, on the other hand, was at her wit's end trying to convince Cici that Jeff was no good for her. All she succeeded in doing was alienating Matt and making Cici resentful toward her. Somehow, probably through lies and deception, Jeff had planted a bug in Cici's head that the stress Amy created by fighting with him was the cause of his appalling behavior. There had to be some way to make Cici see the truth. Amy realized that it was futile at this point to out and out tell Cici that Jeff was cheating on her. She knew that Cici's judgments were clouded with resentment and influenced by Jeff, so there was no way that Amy could ever get through to her friend as long as Jeff was there, sowing the seeds of discontent. As for Matt, Amy was almost to past the point of caring. She knew deep in her heart that it was over between her and Matt Hardy, but she hung on for the sake of the team. Never in a million years did Amy think that Matt of all people would condone Jeff's disgusting lack of respect toward his girlfriend. Amy tried with everything she had to change Matt's mind, but all he ever did was make excuses for Jeff and tell her to mind her own business. Matt Hardy definitely wasn't the man Amy thought he was. More than that, he wasn't the man for her.

Cici sighed loudly as she studied the frown lines creasing Amy's forehead. Things hadn't been the greatest between her and Amy as of late. It seemed as if Amy was constantly putting Jeff down and Cici was always defending him. It wasn't like her to let a man come between her and her best friend. As much as she resented Amy for bashing Jeff all the time, she couldn't shake the feeling that there was some logical explanation for her friend's opinions. Cici was finding it more and more difficult to ignore the niggling little voice in her brain telling her to wake up and smell the roses, telling her that maybe she should listen to Amy.

"This is bullshit!" Amy exclaimed, grabbing the phone.

"Who are you calling?"

But Amy ignored her, angrily punching numbers into the phone.

"Hello?" Matt's voice echoed on the other end of the line.

"What the hell's going on?" Amy shouted. "Did you find his dumb ass yet?"

Matt immediately recognized his girlfriend's voice and he could tell that she wasn't pleased.

"I can't find him. Why don't you and Cici just go without us? Jeff and I'll catch up later when I find him," Matt suggested.

"What!" Amy exclaimed, livid. "Matt, you and I had plans tonight."

"I know, Ames, but I'm really worried about Jeff this time. I mean, usually he's pretty easy to find, but it's like he dropped off the face of the earth."

"We could only hope!" Amy shot back.

"Look, you and Cici need a ladies night out. Go have fun and I promise I'll catch up in a while…with or without Jeff."

"Whatever!" Amy replied, slamming the phone down in frustration.

"Well," Cici urged. "What's going on?"

"Matt wants you and I to go out without them. He can't find Jeff anywhere and he thinks that you and I could use a ladies night out. He said that he'd catch up when he finds Jeff."

Cici sighed and ran a hand through her hair. It almost killed Amy seeing that look—that heart-breaking look—on her best friend's face once again. Before Amy knew what was happening, Cici had her head in her hands and was sobbing loudly.

"I'm sorry, Amy," Cici cried. "You and Matt had plans and now, they're ruined because of me and Jeff."

"Cici, this isn't your fault," Amy said, sitting down and putting an arm around her friend. "I mean, I bet Jeff just got distracted or something.

Cici wiped her face and stared at Amy in disbelief. "Oh, so now you're making excuses for him, too?"

Amy sighed. "No, I'm not. God, Cici, you get pissed when I put Jeff down and now, you're getting pissed when I stick up for him. Fuck, I can't win! No matter what I say, you just end up resenting me more!"

"I don't resent you, Amy."

"Yes, you do! You resent me because I don't get along with Jeff. And Jeff's got you convinced that the reason Matt and I fight is because I'm jealous of how happy you and Jeff are!"

"So why do you and Matt fight?"

"Because I can't forgive Jeff."

"For what?"

"I can't say. Matt won't let me."

"Fuck Matt! Tell me the truth, Amy! I'm your best friend, goddamnit!! What is it? Did he cheat on me or something?"

"Would you believe it if he did?"

"Four months ago—no, but now…let's just say that I wouldn't find it too hard to believe."

"So why do you take it off of him if you know it's true?"

"Because I want to catch him in the act."

"Cici, I'm so sorry."

"No, Amy, I'm the one who's sorry. Here I've been resenting you all of these months, thinking that all the problems within our little 'family' were because of you. The reason you and Matt have been fighting is because you wanted to tell me something and he won't let you."

"He told me not to get involved."

Cici laughed, dryly. "Honestly, Amy. I probably wouldn't have believed you."

"So don't you want to know what I know?" Amy asked.

"Not really. Not right now anyway. That way if Matt or Jeff get suspicious about how I know that Jeff's a cheating dog, I can say Amy didn't tell me a damn thing."

"I wish I was as good of a friend as you are."

"You are a good friend, Amy. You're my best friend as a matter of fact."

"Do you still wanna go out?"

"Do I wanna go out? Sure I do. Who the hell don't?"

Amy laughed. "I think this might be just what you and I need. And I promise not to bash Jeff."

"Let's do ourselves a favor and not discuss either Hardy for the time being."

"Agreed," Amy said, high-fiving Cici.

"Let me touch up my makeup and then, we'll head down to the hotel bar."

Once they reached the bar, it didn't take long for Cici and Amy to get their friendship back on track. The bar was crowded with several WWF superstars as well as some of the WCW guys. Everyone greeted Cici and Amy, especially the men, who couldn't help but notice the stunning redhead and the beautiful blond. Of course, both girls looked sensational. Cici was wearing a pair of red leather pants that she had borrowed from Amy and a form-fitting black lace top. Amy looked fantastic in black leather pants and a white sleeveless sweater. After finding a quiet table in a somewhat secluded alcove, it was only a matter of time before the girls were laughing and chatting over a pitcher of margaritas and clearing the air on several misconceptions that had greatly affected their friendship over the past couple of months. Cici was stunned when Amy revealed a couple of shocking revelations about her relationship with Matt.

"I just don't know if I love him," Amy declared, sipping her drink. "I don't know if he's the man I thought he was."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know…. I mean, Matt Hardy's a good guy and all. I just don't know if he's the man for me."

"I know what you mean," Cici replied. "I mean, I know Jeff's cheating or at least, that he has cheated at one point or another, but…."

Amy started to say something, but Cici stopped her.

"Don't tell me, Amy," she said. "Trust me, I don't wanna know the gory details. I'm willing to maybe give him another chance if it was a stupid mistake because I love him, but I can't take any more of this behavior."

"Like the disappearing acts?"

"Exactly. I mean, God, Amy, for a while I thought he was on drugs or something."

"He's gotta be on something to fuck things up with you."

"Well, Matt's stupid, too, if he's trying to put ultimatums on you like that."

"Maybe you and I have just outgrown the Hardy Boyz, Cici."

"Maybe."

"Maybe we need to get new men in our lives."

"Maybe."

"Maybe we need to…oh my God!" Amy exclaimed.

"What?" Cici asked, glancing around.

"Take a good hard look at Jericho. He looks totally hot!"

Cici laughed. "Chris Jericho? You mean Y2J—the sexy beast himself?" She glanced across the bar at Chris, who was drinking a beer and chatting with Lance Storm.

"Of course, I mean Y2J!" Amy enthused.

"Gee, Ames, I never knew you had a thing for him. You act like you've never seen him before."

"I've never seen him all dressed up before. God, he's gorgeous!"

"Yes, he is. And I think he just noticed you."

"Oh my God, do I look OK?"

"You look gorgeous. Smile at him and flip your hair."

"What?"

"Flip. Your. Goddamn. Hair."

Amy turned on a 100-watt smile and tossed her fiery red hair over her shoulder. Chris smiled back and ordered the waitress to send two drinks over to Amy and Cici. He leaned over and nudged his friend, Lance Storm, who looked less than thrilled to be there.

"Dude, check out Amy and Cici. Are they hot or what?"

Lance glanced at the objects of Chris's attention with a certain degree of disinterest. Sure, they were both beautiful, but Lance wasn't in the mood to pick up girls. He was still smarting over being dumped by Tylene Buck, his girlfriend of almost a year. All he wanted to do was drink his beer and sulk, but obviously, Chris wasn't going to let him have a moment's peace.

"They're taken, man," Lance said, nonchalantly. "Property of Hardy Inc."

Chris raised his beer to the girls, who had just gotten the drinks he had ordered for them. Amy raised her glass and smiled at Chris and Lance, beckoning them to come over.

"What do you mean—Hardy Inc.?" Chris asked.

"Property of the Hardy Boyz," Lance replied. "Even I know that."

"So what? I've liked Amy for awhile now and I know that you've liked Cici ever since the ECW days."

"Yeah, well, that was a long time ago. She was with Van Dam then and she's with one of the Hardy Boyz now. Besides, I don't have a crush on her anymore. I just consider her a good friend."

"Well, I wanna go talk to Amy."

"So go talk to her. But just for the record, she's with the other Hardy."

"Duh—like I didn't know she's dating Matt Hardy," Chris said. "Besides, it doesn't look to me like the boys are even here. C'mon, man, they want us to come over."

"Can't I just drink my beer in peace, for Christ's sake?" Lance stated, annoyed.

"No, because you just wanna sit here and sulk over Tylene. Christ, Lance, she dumped you weeks ago and you're better off without her. She'd been cheating on you for months with that doctor or whatever he was."

"He was a chiropractor."

"Oh, sorry, a chiropractor. He was a doctor nonetheless. Now, c'mon. Let's go talk to those girls."

"Fine," Lance said. "But I'm not picking anyone up, I'm not hooking up with anyone, and I'm not making conversation. I'm only going to get you off my back!"

"Thanks, buddy!"

Chris and Lance crossed the bar to the table where Amy and Cici were chatting and enjoying their drinks. Amy tapped Cici's hand and both girls glanced at the two approaching figures. Cici had to admit that both men were impressive hunks of humanity, especially Lance Storm, who looked incredibly sexy in khaki dress pants and a black T-shirt. Cici knew that Lance had once had a crush on her when they were both in ECW, but she had always been with Rob. Lance was sweet and attractive, but Cici could never get past the feeling that he was more like a protective big brother than a boyfriend. Lance smiled politely as he and Chris approached the table, but Cici could tell that his mind was elsewhere.  
Chris, on the other hand, only had eyes for Amy. He smiled radiantly at her, his blue eyes locking with her hazel ones. Cici watched as her best friend drank in every detail of Chris's impressive physique. He was wearing dark gray slacks and a tight black T-shirt, which accentuated his muscled chest. His long blond hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail. He smiled at Cici and then, turned all of his attention back to Amy. Obviously, he was quite taken with the beautiful redhead and had been for some time. Amy smiled shyly as she toyed with her napkin.

"Hello, ladies," Chris said, smoothly.

"Hey, how are you guys doing?" Amy asked.

"We're doing OK," Chris replied. "Except we're bored. I don't suppose you'd want to entertain us." He glanced suggestively at Amy, who blushed to the roots of her red hair. She had heard that Chris liked her and lately, the two of them had been flirting incessantly backstage, but this was the first time he had ever made a significant move on her.

"Thanks for the drinks," Amy stated, trying to regain her composure.

"My pleasure," Chris said.

"Would you like to join us?" Amy invited.

"Sure," Chris answered for both of them. He took a seat next to Amy, leaving Lance no choice but to sit by Cici. "So what have you ladies been up to?"

"Not much," Amy replied. "We were supposed to have dates with Matt and Jeff, but they stood us up."

"How rude," Chris said.

"Well, Jeff disappeared again and Matt went to look for him," Amy explained.

Chris glanced knowingly at Lance, who shook his head in disgust. The recent talk in the locker room was that Jeff was cheating on Cici with none other that Trish Stratus. Cici was well liked and no one, especially her old ECW friends, could understand why she put up with Jeff's offbeat shenanigans. Of course, those who knew her from ECW knew that she had put up with practically the same crap from Rob Van Dam. However, Chris and Lance knew that no matter how big of an asshole Rob was, he had never cheated on her.

The four young people continued to exchange small talk, just shooting the breeze and having a couple drinks. Everyone was pretty talkative and open about themselves, except for Lance, who let Chris do most of the talking. Cici took the opportunity to try and draw him out of his shell when Chris and Amy got up to dance.

"Don't really want to be here, do you, Lance?" Cici teased.

"What?" Lance asked, obviously not paying attention. "I'm sorry. Were you talking to me?"

Cici laughed. "I was trying, but you're about a million miles away."

"I'm sorry. Chris talked me into coming down here. You're right—I don't want to be here."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Lance glanced at the beautiful blond woman and smiled faintly. She really was hot and under normal circumstances, he would have been all over her, but this just wasn't a good time. He'd had a serious crush on Cici back in ECW, but after he went to WCW and met Tylene, everyone else paled in comparison. Lance still liked Cici, but now, he just considered her a very close friend. He didn't really want to talk about Tylene, but Cici's piercing green eyes seemed kind and Lance found himself opening up to her.

"Tylene and I broke up a couple weeks ago."

"Well, no wonder you're upset."

"But I shouldn't be," Lance replied. "She cheated on me and left me for a chiropractor."

"Ouch!"

"Yeah, pretty brutal, huh?"

"Very brutal."

"That's why I didn't pick up on you like I normally would have. I mean, you're just as pretty as you always were, but…."

"Lance, you don't have to apologize for not hitting on me. As a matter of fact, I have a boyfriend, ass clown that he is."

"You're dating one of the Hardyz, right?"

"Yeah, Jeff Hardy. He's the one with the multi-colored hair. Amy's dating Matt."

"So where are they?"

"Well, Jeff disappeared and Matt's looking for him."

"Again?" Lance questioned. He was all too familiar with Jeff's modus operandi as of late. It was the talk of the whole locker room.

"Yeah, he does it on a regular basis. I think he's cheating on me."

"Well, I hate to say it, but that's exactly the kind of shit Tylene would do. Disappearing, weird phone calls at all hours, lying. It gets old fast."

"I'll drink to that," Cici said, clinking her drink against his beer bottle.

"Just for the record, any guy who feels the need to cheat on a babe like you—well, he is an ass clown, whatever that is, and he doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks, Lance. You've always been such a good friend."

"I feel the same way about you. God, so much has changed since ECW."

But Cici wasn't listening to him. Her attention was riveted on someone or something at the bar. Lance looked at her and she had such a look of horror on her face that he was a bit worried for a moment.

"Cici, are you OK?"

"Oh my God, what's he doing here?"

"Who?" Lance asked, glancing around.

Suddenly, Cici jumped out of her seat and moved to Lance's other side, where she hunkered down behind him as if she was trying to hide from someone.

"Who are you hiding from?"

"Rob!"

"Rob Van Dam? You mean he's here?"

"Yes, he's up by the bar! Do you think that he saw me?"

"I don't think so," Lance replied. He peered across the bar at none other than Rob Van Dam, who was at the bar talking to Raven and Mike Awesome. Sure enough, it definitely was Rob and he looked arrogant as ever.

"What the hell is he doing here? I mean, I heard that he was negotiating with the WWF, but I never thought it would actually happen."

"You sound scared of him."

"Not scared really," Cici whispered, still hiding. "He never hurt me physically or anything. It's just that he has this effect on me. You know that when I dated him, he was married, right? Well, he kept telling me that he was leaving her and I fell for it every time. Anyway, you know the whole story. He never left his wife and he just kept stringing me along and lying to me until I left for the WWF."

"We all know that Rob's a hell of a guy," Lance replied sarcastically.

"You still don't like him, do you?"

"I never disliked him, Cici. In fact, Rob and I were partners and we were always good friends. It's just that he's so conceited and then, the way he treated you."

"Remember my going away party?"

"You mean when I punched him?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, that was way cool!"

"He deserved it, talking smack about you like that. God, he was being such a jerk."

"Major ass clown if there ever was one."

"You like this ass clown word, don't you?"

"I've been hanging around Jericho too much. When I first went to work for Adam and Jason, I used awesomeness, heinosity, and suckitude a lot."

Lance laughed. "I think you can quit hiding now. Besides, here comes Chris and Amy."

"That band rocks!" Chris exclaimed as he held Amy's chair for her and then, sat down himself. "You two should go dance."

Amy grabbed a menu and began fanning herself as she took a long sip of her drink. "Cici, what're you doing?" she asked, noticing her friend scrunched down next to Lance.

"I'm just cuddling with Lance," Cici replied.

"What?" Amy said, giving her a strange look.

"She's hiding," Lance explained.

"From what?" Chris asked.

"An ass clown," Lance said.

"Rob's here," Cici hissed at Amy.

"Rob Van Dam? What the hell is he doing here?" Amy questioned.

"Rob's here? No way!" Chris exclaimed.

"Ass clown," Amy added. "He must have weaseled out that deal with the WWF, although I'd like to know how he passed the piss test."

"I never had to take a piss test," Chris said.

"Well, we all know about Rob's reputation. He was featured in High Times magazine for Christ's sake."

Chris and Lance nodded knowingly as Cici buried her head in her arms.

"This sucks!" she exclaimed.

"Is it really a shock, Cici?" Amy asked. "I mean, it was inevitable that he'd show up here, especially now that Heyman has so much stroke. Besides, the WWF is really the only place to wrestle anymore."

"Do you think I can sneak out of here without him seeing me?"

"Highly unlikely, considering he's right by the door," Lance pointed out.

"Cici, what're you afraid of?" Amy demanded. "It's been over a year since you saw him. You proved to yourself that you don't need Rob. Van. Dam." Amy pointed her thumbs toward herself, imitating Rob.

"Amy's right," Lance said. "Let's go dance." He grabbed her hand.

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you can. Now, c'mon."

Cici stood, allowing Lance to take her hand and lead her onto the dance floor. Amy and Chris followed close behind and the four young people began dancing to an upbeat tune. About halfway through the song, Cici felt eyes boring into her. She glanced nonchalantly over her shoulder and sure enough, there was Rob, staring intently at her with those gorgeous dark amber eyes of his. She tried to ignore the feelings that pushed their way to the surface


	7. Jeff's Big Mistake

Chapter 7 – Jeff's Big Mistake

By Evilution

Disclaimer: All characters belong to WWE, except Cici. The majority of this story takes place circa 2001, right after the WWE had bought out WCW and the WCW/ECW Invasion angle was starting

Rob had been drinking a beer and having a casual conversation with Scott Levy and Mike Awesome when he saw her. Cici James—the only woman he had ever loved. Naturally, she looked just as beautiful as she always did, but in a different way. The Cici that Rob remembered was sweet and passive. This woman was tougher and edgier, someone who knew what she wanted and had the confidence to go get it. Her body, which had always been fabulous, had lost its softness and the lush curves had given way to finely toned contours and muscles, which made her red leather pants fit like a second skin. Of course, she had obviously gotten breast implants, which didn't impress Rob in the least, and he could see a tiny diamond nose piercing glittering in the lights, which also didn't impress him. Even her eyes were different. There were times when Rob could have drown in those emerald-green orbs, but now, her eyes practically screamed 'Don't fuck with me!' Regardless of the physical changes, Rob couldn't deny the arousal that she was still able to illicit from him.

"Is that who I think it is?" Rob asked Scott and Mike, even though he knew damn well it was her.

"Of course, it's her," Scott replied.

"Could anyone else look that hot?" Mike remarked.

"Don't get your hopes up, Rob, or anything else for that matter," Scott told him. "She works for Edge and Christian and she's dating Jeff Hardy."

"Jeff Hardy?" Rob exclaimed, nearly choking on his beer. "You mean the same little punk that I beat the crap out of back in '96 when I made my first WWF debut?"

"He's not such a little punk anymore," Mike said. "He's extremely talented and he wrestles like a freaking maniac."

"Yeah," Scott agreed. "The kid's got guts, but he's also got a set of balls like you wouldn't believe."

"What do you mean?" Rob asked.

"Rumor has it that he cheats on Cici left and right," Scott said.

"How you could cheat on that peach is totally beyond me," Mike stated.

"She's changed," Rob said. "She doesn't look like someone who'd take that shit off of anyone."

"God help Jeff Hardy if she ever gets proof," Mike laughed. "Because she'll kick his freaking ass!"

The three men chuckled heartily as the song was drawing to a close. Cici twirled on the dance floor, allowing her partner to spin her around and dip her dramatically.

"What the hell's she doing with Storm?" Rob asked. "Don't tell me that his ultimate fantasy finally came true."

"No, they're just friends," Mike said. "Lance was dating Tylene Buck up until a few weeks ago."

"Isn't this little feud between you and Lance getting a little old?" Scott asked.

"There's no feud," Rob replied. "We made our peace after Cici left. I was just wondering why she was with him."

"I don't know," Scott said. "Hardy must have stood her up again."

"Yeah," Mike snorted. "Trish Stratus must have called and he went running."

Rob's jaw clenched at the thought of someone hurting Cici. He knew that he had hurt her, but he had never cheated on her. Rob decided that now was the perfect time and place to reenter Cici James' life.

"Well, gentleman," Rob stated, setting down his beer. "I think it's time to make my presence felt."

Mike and Scott looked at each other and rolled their eyes as Rob made his way to the dance floor with that characteristic Van Dam strut. The song had just ended and Cici didn't even see him approach until he was standing right next to her and Lance.

"Can I cut in?" Rob asked politely as Lance had begun to take Cici into his arms. Rob's dark gold eyes locked with Cici's green ones.

"No, you can't!" Amy interjected, grabbing Cici's arm.

"Nice to see you, too, Ames," Rob replied sarcastically. "I see that we can still call you Miss Congeniality."

"Very funny," Amy retorted.

"Hey, Rob, you asshole," Chris said, jokingly as he offered his hand to Rob. "Long time, no see."

"Chris, you son of a bitch, how've you been?" Rob asked as he pulled Chris into a manly hug.

"I've been good, man. How about you?"

"Things are definitely looking up," Rob replied as he glanced at Cici, who blushed and looked away. Rob smiled slightly as he looked over at Lance Storm.

"Hey, Lance, how've you been?" He offered Lance his hand.

Lance hesitated for a moment before shaking Rob's hand. "I'm fine, thanks. You look like you're in great shape, Rob. Anxious to get back in the ring?"

"The sooner the better," Rob replied. "So how about that dance, Cici?"

"Sure," Cici said. "What could one dance hurt?" She was intrigued at what he would say.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked.

"I'm sure." She glanced reassuringly at Chris and Lance before stepping into Rob's arms as a slow song began. Amy, Chris, and Lance turned and made their way back to the table, leaving her and Rob alone in each other's arms.

"Hi," he said, smoothly.

"What are you doing here, Rob?"

"I just signed a contract this morning."

Cici rolled her eyes. "Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?"

"Did you do it just to torture me?"

"Yes, Cici," Rob replied, mockingly. "Being the evil genius that I am, I very carefully and cleverly orchestrated the whole demise of ECW, knowing that Paul Heyman would have to file bankruptcy and close up shop. My steel trap of a mind also figured out that the WWF was going to fire The Kat and that Jerry Lawler would vacate his position as lead color commentator, thus opening a position for Paul and opening the doors for all the ECW talent, myself included, to sign WWF contracts. And I did it all just so I could come here and torment you. You got me, Cici. You figured it out. Bravo!"

"Why do you have to be such an ass clown?"

"I don't know what that is, but a stupid question deserves an equally stupid answer. Why do you think I came here? Because I need a job. This is pretty much the only place left to wrestle, unless I move to Japan, which isn't an option."

"How'd you pass the piss test?"

"Boy, you're just a bundle of positive thinking, aren't you? No, 'Hello, Rob, how are you?' or 'Congratulations on your contract'?"

"Just answer the question!"

"I've been clean for eight months, Cici."

"Really? I'm impressed. You staying clean for eight hours was an accomplishment when we were dating."

"I got clean after the divorce."

"You're divorced?"

He nodded. "For going on a year. It happened right after you left."

"Who asked for it? You or her?" There was a slight hint of smug satisfaction in her voice.

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because I don't love her. I never did. My heart belongs to someone else." He stared into Cici's eyes, his intent crystal clear.

"I see," Cici replied with mild indifference.

"So you're dating Jeff Hardy?"

"Yeah."

"Happy?"

"Sometimes," she said, impatiently. "What's with all the questions, Rob?"

"I'm just trying to grasp this new image of yours." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nice tits—what'd they cost? Or did you even pay for them yourself?"

"Rob, do you have to work at being an asshole or does it just come naturally?"

He laughed derisively, ignoring her question. "Nice nose piercing, too. That must be a bitch when it gets caught on something or when you get a bunch of boogers built up in your nose."

"Fuck you!"

"And then, there's the outfit. It doesn't leave much to the imagination, does it? When did you start dressing like a whore?"

Cici glared at him. "Jeff likes how I dress just fine," she replied smugly.

"Oh, yeah? That must be why he cheats on you all the time."

Cici reached back to slap his arrogant face, but Rob grabbed her wrist, turned her hand over, and placed a burning kiss on her palm. Cici tried to pull away as tears stung her eyes, but Rob pulled her tightly against him, as his other hand gently stroked her back.

"Is that how it is?" he murmured softly. "Has my little kitty turned into a tiger?"

"Rob, why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I miss you and I love you. I've always loved you. I know that I was an asshole when you left, but it was because I was jealous and I didn't want you to leave. Now, I'm here in the WWF and you're going to have to see me every day. If I have to fight Jeff Hardy to win your love back, I will. I'm not afraid of him."

"I never said you were."

"Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"I don't think there's anything to talk about."

"There's a lot to talk about."

"Fine, we can go out to the lobby, but I'm not leaving the hotel."

"I'll wait outside while you talk to your friends." He gently cupped her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb before leaving the dance floor and exiting the bar.

Cici made her way over to her table where Amy and Lance were laughing at some tale Chris was spinning. They stopped what they were doing and looked expectantly at her.

"Well, what did he want, besides the obvious?" Amy asked.

"He wants to sit down and talk."

"And?"

"I'm just going out to the lobby to talk to him and hear what he has to say."

"Why?" Amy exclaimed.

"Ames, Cici's a big girl," Chris gently reminded her. "Maybe she needs to deal with this on her own."

"You're right," Amy conceded. "Just don't let him talk you into anything."

Cici laughed as she bid her friends goodnight. As she walked away, Cici smiled to herself, thinking about how Chris was already calling Amy 'Ames.' Only her close personal friends called her that. Maybe Amy was right. Perhaps they were both outgrowing The Hardy Boyz. Maybe both of the girls needed something new in their lives. Amy looked like she had found it in Chris Jericho. But as for Cici, only time would tell. Perhaps Rob Van Dam was no longer her worst nightmare, but the answer to her prayers.

Meanwhile…..  
Matt Hardy stomped out of the elevator and stormed down the hall to his and Amy's hotel room. He had spent the last three hours searching for Jeff, but to no avail. He had combed every bar and strip club in the area, but there was no sign of Jeff anywhere. Not only was Matt hungry and tired, but he was pissed off, too. Jeff had ruined a perfectly good evening that Matt had planned with Amy and now, Matt was going to have to take the ass chewing from Amy for it. This night out had been just what Matt and Amy had needed after all the months of fighting over Jeff and Cici's problems, but once again, Jeff's lousy sense of judgment had fucked everything up. Matt entered his hotel room and slammed the door, fully prepared to have his ass reamed, but Amy wasn't there. He heard water running in the adjoining bathroom and flung the door open to see Jeff standing there, freshly showered and shaving.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Matt shouted at his startled brother.

"I'm planting corn! What does it look like I'm doing?" Jeff retorted.

"Where the fuck have you been? Did you just happen to forget that you had a date with Cici?"

"Cici will wait. She loves me."

"Do you even care that you totally fucked up my date with Amy because I was looking for your dumb ass?"

"Gee, I'm sorry, Matt," Jeff replied, insincerely. "But I don't need a babysitter, OK? You didn't have to ditch Amy to look for me. Of course, now, Amy has another reason to hate me and another reason to bust your balls. That's all that bitch knows how to do lately is rag at everyone."

"Don't call my girlfriend a bitch! Just because she sees through your lies and bullshit, I guess that makes her a bitch!"

"All I know is that Amy's trying to turn Cici against me."

"You're doing that just fine all by yourself, Jeff."

"Look, Matt, I don't need one of your coma-inducing lectures. Why don't you just run along and catch up with the girls and I'll join you shortly."

"Maybe you should cover up that hickey on your neck before you go see Cici," Matt pointed out, disgusted.

Jeff glanced in the mirror and smirked. "Thanks, Matt. I'm glad you noticed that. It would have totally reeked if Cici saw it."

"You know what? You're disgusting," Matt said as he glared at his brother, not sure that he even knew him anymore. "I mean, I've never seen someone who has the whole world in front of him and still acts like a total ass clown."

"I see you've been hanging around Jericho again."

"Jericho thinks you're an ass clown, too. He said if you hurt Cici, he's personally going to take it out on your ass."

Jeff chuckled sarcastically. "Jericho thinks everyone is an ass clown. Besides, he just wants to get in your girlfriend's pants. He always has," Jeff remarked as he grabbed a towel and dried his face. "Hey, Matt, how much do you want to bet that Cici forgives me before Amy forgives you?"

"Like I give a shit if Cici forgives you!"

"You're just jealous because I'll be getting laid long before you," Jeff laughed.

"Well, considering the fact that I only have sex with my girlfriend, you're probably right."

"Ouch, Matty, that hurts!"

"Fuck off!" Matt shouted as he stomped out of the room and slammed the door. I'm too old for this shit, he thought as he ran his hands through his long dark hair and headed downstairs hoping that he could find someway to convince Amy to forgive him.

Cici left the bar and joined Rob, who was waiting for her in the lobby outside the bar. She sat down on a plush loveseat and Rob sat next to her, but he didn't look at her at first. She studied his profile, hoping that he wouldn't smile revealing his dimples, which she found irresistible.

"I'm sorry about what I said in there," Rob told her, finally breaking the silence. "It was rude and spiteful and I didn't mean it. You really do look fantastic."

Cici smiled. "Thanks, so do you. You look like you're in terrific shape."

"I feel great, but I'm a little nervous—you know, about being in the WWF. It's so different from ECW."

"It's just bigger and more professional. Besides, you have nothing to worry about. You're RVD—The Whole F'n Show."

"I don't feel like The Whole F'n Show, but I know I'll like it here."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're here."

"Flattery gets you nowhere, Rob."

He laughed. "You're a lot tougher than I remember."

"I had to be. I couldn't let anyone take advantage of me."

"You mean like I did?"

"It wasn't all your fault, Rob. I was naïve and stupid and I should have known better than to get involved with a married man."

"Fortunately for both of us, that's not an issue anymore."

"True, but I'm still with Jeff."

"You know, Cici, I don't get it. You've got this new 'Don't fuck with me!' attitude, but you let some punk like Jeff Hardy get away with cheating on you. What's up with that? I mean, cheating's pretty low. That's one thing I never did to you."

"Oh, bullshit, Rob! You did, too."

"No, I didn't. It was bad enough that I was cheating on my wife with you, but then to go and cheat on you with someone else? Yeah, right!"

"You were still disrespectful, especially at my going away party. Telling that new guy that I was good in bed—that was rude!"

"No, it would have been rude if I had said you were lousy in bed, which would have also been a lie. Fortunately for you, I got so damn drunk that night, it was two weeks before I remembered that Lance Storm popped me in the mouth."

"He was pretty pissed! And you deserved it!"

Rob laughed again, flashing his perfect smile and those dimples. "You're right—I did deserve it and I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"So answer my question."

"Which one?"

Before Rob could answer, Amy strolled out of the bar followed by Chris and Scott Levy, who quickly approached Rob and Cici.

"Hey, Cici," Amy said. "We're going down to this dance club a few blocks away. Do you wanna go with us?"

"Maybe later. I'm still talking with Rob."

"OK, but don't walk down there alone. Make Rob go with you or something."

Rob glanced at Amy with mock surprise. "Gee, Ames, I didn't know you cared," he smirked."

"About you—I don't, but I care about my friend. Oh and Rob, don't call me Ames."

"Sorry, Miss Congeniality," Rob retorted. "Why do you always have to be so damn rude?"

Amy rolled her eyes, exasperated at his flippancy. "Because I can be," she replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Just like old times," Scott said, smiling. "I see she still loves you, Rob."

"As always."

"Hey, Rob, it was cool catching up with you," the man known as Raven went on. "You're gonna like it here."

"I hope so. Hey, Chris, no offense with me teasing Amy," Rob told his old friend. "You know that's just how we are. I don't mean any disrespect towards your girl or anything."

"Unfortunately, she's not my girl," Chris said. "But maybe I can change that."

"God help you," Rob teased as Amy punched him in the arm.

"That's why I leave the R out of Rob's initials and I just call him VD," Amy shot back.

"Oh, Ames, you're so funny," Rob chuckled. "I swear my side hurts from laughing so hard."

"I'll make more than your side hurt, pal," Amy warned him. "If you hurt Cici again, I'll rip off every protruding appendage on your body, starting with your dick."

"Ouch," Rob said, feigning hurt. "Amy, you wound me."

"Better watch out, man," Chris said, laughing. "I have a feeling this one can be a tiger."

"Now I know where Cici gets it," Rob laughed.

The girls joined in the laughter as Amy playfully punched Rob in the chest. Cici had always suspected that Amy didn't hate Rob as much as she let on. They just had that sort of antagonistic relationship, where they constantly had to be ribbing each other. That was how Amy and Jeff had always been. At least, that's how they were before Las Vegas.

"Hey, Cici," Amy said, interrupting the joking. "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure," Cici said, following her over toward the door.

"We're gonna get going, but if Matt ever shows up, will you just tell him that….you know what? Just tell him that you don't know where I went, OK?"

"You want me to lie?"

"Is that a problem?"

"I'll do it on one condition."

"What?"

"Tell me what happened between you and Jeff in Vegas."

"Cici, that's not fair."

"Just tell me. I have a pretty good idea what it is anyway."

"But Matt…."

"Screw Matt. It doesn't look to me like you're going to be with him much longer and he ditched you tonight, just like Jeff ditched me."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"I can take it."

"I heard Jeff tell Matt that he slept with a waitress at Mandalay Bay."

Cici was silent as she stared at Amy. She had a feeling that that was what Amy was going to tell her, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

"Cici, are you OK?" Amy asked.

"So he cheated on me?"

"I afraid so."

"And Matt wouldn't let you tell me?"

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and overheard everything. You should have never had to be involved."

"Are you gonna be OK?"

"I'm fine, Amy. I feel like a weight's been lifted off of my shoulders."

"What're you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Call me tomorrow."

"Hey, I might see you again tonight."

"That'd be so cool. Bring Rob along."

"Are you sure?"

"It's obvious the ass clown is in love with you. You love him, don't you?"

"Maybe."

"And he's divorced now."

"True."

"Go for it, girl. I always said Rob was arrogant, but I never denied that he was cute." Amy hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "I gotta go, but I'll see you in a while hopefully."

"OK," Cici replied. "Have fun." She waved at Amy as her friend sauntered out the door on Chris's arm, looking happier than she had in months.

"Chris seems like a good match for Amy," Rob told her as she sat back down. "He's strong enough to handle her personality."

"I was just thinking the same thing," Cici agreed. "He's sensitive, but tough enough to not take any of her shit. God, she looks so happy. I haven't seen her this happy in…I don't know how long."

"How come?"

"It's a long, boring story." She sniffed sadly before she could stop herself.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, it's just that I confirmed some information that I had suspected for a while, but I didn't really want to know the truth."

"Tell me."

"Another long and boring story."

"I'm not going anywhere. C'mon, tell me," Rob urged.

Cici finally gave in. "Well, about four months ago, we were in Vegas for a pay-per-view. Jeff and I went to the EFX show while Matt and Amy went to see Sigfried and Roy at the Mirage. We were all supposed to hang out at Studio 54, but Jeff disappeared and left me alone with Matt and Amy. He didn't come back to our room until four in the morning. When I got up, he was gone again. Well, he had gone to talk to Matt, but ever since then, he and Amy do nothing but fight. And then, Amy ends up fighting with Matt because he defends Jeff. It's been four months of pure and unadulterated hell traveling with them."

"Sounds like Amy knows Jeff's secret."

"That's what I just found out. He cheated on me in Vegas with some cocktail waitress. Amy overheard him telling Matt and that's why she hates Jeff. Matt told Amy to mind her own business and he wouldn't let her tell me, but she's wanted to all along."

"Poor Ames," Rob said. "This Matt guy sounds like he's as big of an asshole as Jeff."

"Matt's a nice guy," Cici defended. "He just has a strong sense of family. He'd defend Jeff with his dying breath."

"So are you OK with this information?"

"I don't know," Cici replied, blinking. Much to her shock and embarrassment, she had started to cry. "I mean, I thought I wanted to know, but now that I do…." Unable to hold back any longer, Cici broke down.

"Shit!" Rob muttered as he took her into his arms and held her as she cried. He wondered if he had ever done this to her, if his selfishness and arrogance had ever brought her to tears. Much to his embarrassment, he knew that the answer was yes.

"God, I hate seeing someone do this to you. Do you want me to kick his ass?"

"No!" Cici sobbed. "He's not worth soiling your hands on!"

"Then, he's not worth your tears either."

Cici continued to cry into Rob's chest as he stroked her hair and murmured soothing words in her ear. She was so busy crying that she failed to see Matt Hardy rush into the bar, looking for Amy. Fortunately, Matt didn't see her either.  
Cici eventually sat up and regained her composure as Rob handed her a box of tissues that had been sitting on one of the end tables. She thanked him and apologized for her outburst as she wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

"God, I must look horrible," Cici remarked as she glanced fearfully at herself in a compact mirror.

"I still think you're beautiful," Rob replied as she powdered her nose and touched up her eye makeup.

"You're just saying that."

"True, but I'm saying it because I love you."

"That's sweet, Rob. And it may seem that I don't appreciate it right now, but I do."

"Do you wanna get outta here? Maybe go to that club where Amy is?"

"Only if you go with me."

"Hey, I'm there."

"Then let's get the hell out of here before Jeff decides to show his miserable carcass and then, I'd just have to kill him."

Rob laughed as they stood and got ready to leave. As Cici turned to walk away, Rob gently grasped her arm and pulled her towards him. He cupped her cheek as she stared at him with her luminous emerald eyes.

"Baby, I just want to say one thing," Rob whispered. "No one has the right to make you feel like nobody. If I ever made you feel that way, I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart and I'll walk a thousand miles to make it up to you if I have to." He let go of her face and softly took her hand, kissing the back of it tenderly.

Cici blushed as she gazed longingly into Rob's smoldering golden eyes. His intent was crystal clear and she could tell how aroused he was just by his touch. Surprisingly, she wanted him with the same burning passion as when he had walked into that sparring ring nearly two years ago. They had both changed so much, but the desire and the love was still there, threatening to push its way to the surface and explode with uncontrollable passion.

Rob smiled as she ran her hand along his chiseled jaw, stopping to let her fingertip tease the deep dimple on the right side of his face. God, he wanted her! He had never stopped wanting her. Her touch practically set him on fire, nearly driving him insane with lust. The blood pounded in his brain and he could feel the tightening in his groin as she continued to trace her delicate fingers along his face. Rob knew that if he didn't kiss her soon, he was going to explode. But something distracted him. Normally, he would have only had eyes for Cici, but as he glanced absently over her shoulder, he noticed a strange-looking guy, glaring at him. Rob glared back, but the stranger didn't budge, oblivious to the fact that he was interrupting an intimate moment. Finally, Rob decided to say something.

"Can I help you, buddy?" he asked.

"Yeah, you can get your hands off of my girlfriend," the stranger replied, deadly calm.

Cici whirled around, completely shocked. "Jeff!" she exclaimed.

So this was Jeff Hardy, Rob thought to himself, somewhat amused. Rob never would have recognized him in a million years. This wasn't the Jeff Hardy that he remembered from 1996. Jeff used to be a clean-cut, well-mannered kid with blond hair and an ever-present smile. The guy that stood before Rob now was anything but clean-cut. If anything, he looked like some kind of a freak. His hair was an odd mixture of purple, green, and black and he was wearing leopard-print pants and a black silk shirt. Rob noticed that both of his ears were pierced, he had a strange tattoo on his left forearm, and his fingernails were polished a dark purple that almost looked black. So much for being clean-cut. Obviously, Rob noted, the good manners were gone, too. Jeff looked Rob and Cici up and down with icy green eyes and an arrogant look on his handsome face. Rob had never seen someone look so smug and so insolent. He wondered if he had come off that way when he was 23. Probably, he thought dismayed. Rob couldn't believe that Cici would let someone like Jeff treat her the way he was treating her. She was so beautiful and she could do so much better than this….person.

"You must be Jeff Hardy," Rob said, unimpressed with the attitude. He knew that he could take this kid in a heartbeat if he had to.

"The one and only. Who the fuck are you?" Jeff shot back.

"You don't remember me?" Rob got the feeling that Jeff knew exactly who he was, but he was enjoying playing his little game.

"Should I?" Jeff replied, equally unimpressed.

"Jeff, this is Rob Van Dam, my ex-boyfriend from ECW," Cici explained.

"Oh, yeah," Jeff said, uninterested. He had already dismissed Rob like one would dismiss an annoying insect. "ECW? Wasn't that the federation that had shows in a bingo hall?"

"You should know," Rob countered. "That's where you cut your teeth, just like all of us."

"Yeah, well, that was a long time ago. I've grown beyond ECW."

"If I remember, you got your ass kicked pretty bad back then. Kind of like when you wrestled me in '96 when I was in the WWF."

"I suppose you think that you could still kick my ass?" Jeff stated, stepping forward.

"Jeff!" Cici warned.

"I think I have an above average shot at it," Rob replied, calmly.

"Rob!" Cici said, trying to avoid a fight.

"Oh, you think so?" Jeff retorted. He vaguely noticed Mike Awesome and Lance Storm exit the bar and approach the ensuing scene. The two wrestlers were watching the events unfold with keen interest. Both men moved over to stand somewhat close to Van Dam.

"I know so," Rob said, stepping up and getting right in Jeff's face.

Cici put her hands on Rob's chest, vainly trying to keep him from beating the crap out of her boyfriend. "Rob, stop it. It's not worth it."

"Cici, baby, would you please step aside and let me mop the floor with this piece of shit?" Rob asked her, smiling and using a very sweet voice.

"Who're you calling a piece of shit, ass clown?" Jeff shot back, as he shoved Rob. "I'm Jeff Hardy! Who the fuck are you in this business? Nobody, that's who!"

Rob chuckled softly and menacingly as he stumbled backwards. Once he had recovered, he gently moved Cici out of the way and shoved Jeff back. "I'll tell you who I am," Rob shouted. "I'm your worst fucking nightmare!"

Before anyone knew what was happening, the two men were scuffling with each other and hurling insults as Cici screamed at them to stop. Suddenly, Matt rushed out of the bar and grabbed Jeff just as Jeff was about to swing on Rob. Cici tried with all of her strength to hold Rob back, but he lunged at Jeff, who was being restrained by his older brother. Fortunately, Mike and Lance were quick on their feet and they were able to restrain Rob before he got his hands on Jeff.

"What the hell is going on here?" Matt shouted.

"Bring it on, asshole!" Jeff yelled, ignoring Matt. "You think I'm scared of you just because you're R-V-D!" Jeff pointed his thumbs inward at himself, mocking Rob.

"Oh, I'm the asshole? What about you, pal? You've got a beautiful girlfriend, but you fuck around on her left and right because you think you're God's fucking gift to the WWF!" Rob struggled to free himself from Mike's iron grasp, but to no avail.

"My girlfriend is none of your concern, Van Dam," Jeff said through clenched teeth. "And if I seeing you touching her or talking to her ever again, I'll rip your fucking head off! You had your chance with her and you blew it, man. Now, she has a man who really loves her, so why don't you just piss off?"

"You love her?" Rob laughed in disbelief. "I'm sure Cici was the first thought in your mind when you were knocking off a piece of ass in Vegas! And with some cocktail waitress, no less. What kind of a stupid motherfucker passes up Cici James for some slutty Vegas showgirl wannabe?"

Jeff glanced over Matt's shoulder at Cici, whose cold green eyes were fixated on him. At that moment, Jeff knew that she had found out the truth about Vegas.

"Fuck you!" Jeff shouted at Rob as he lunged forward to punch him.

Matt grabbed Jeff and slammed him up against the wall of the lobby, preventing him from attacking Rob once again. Jeff struggled to get free, as did Rob. With a final shove, Matt pinned Jeff against the wall, his muscular forearm across the younger Hardy's chest.

"Knock it off!" Matt shouted as he glared at Jeff. "He's a martial arts expert and you're drunk!"

"So!" Jeff retorted, not impressed with Rob's talents.

"So," Matt replied. "When he kicks your ass, I'll just have to jump in because unfortunately, I'm your brother. Then, Lance and Mike are going to beat the shit out of me, which will piss me off, and I'll have to take it out on your ass, Jeff. So, just drop it, OK?"

"Cici, he's lying," Jeff stated, pushing Matt away. "Are you gonna believe him? After he lied to you and treated you like shit? He's just trying to start trouble because he wants to be back in your life. Besides, how the hell would he know what went on in Vegas?"

"Rob didn't tell me anything," Cici said. "It wasn't too hard to figure out on my own. The lies, the excuses, the disappearing acts—I've had enough, Jeff." Cici moved aside and stood next to Rob, who smirked at Jeff as Scott and Mike relaxed their grip on him.

"What's that supposed mean?" Jeff demanded.

"It means we're through. I've had enough of your shit," Cici said.

"You're dumping me?" Jeff shouted in disbelief.

"Didn't you hear what she said, asshole?" Rob asked.

"Fuck you! This is none of your goddamn business!" Jeff exploded. "Cici, you can't be serious!"

"I'm dead fucking serious, Jeff. I'm tired of you making me look like an asshole in front of the whole damn locker room!"

"Look, Cici, what happened in Vegas was a huge mistake. I got drunk and I was being stupid. And that one time in Florida…."

"Jeff, I don't want to hear about all the times that you've been unfaithful to me, OK? If you were to admit it, I'd have to kill you, so let's just leave it at that and try to part on semi decent terms."

"You can't dump me!" Jeff yelled. "I'm Jeff Hardy! I can get any girl I want!"

"God, shut up!" Matt shouted. "You're acting like a jackass! She found out the truth, like we all knew she would, and she dumped your ass! It's not like you don't deserve it, Jeff!"

Matt turned to apologize to Cici, but Jeff wasn't quite finished with his tirade.

"This is all your fucking bitch girlfriend's fault!" Jeff yelled at Matt. "If she'd have just kept her big mouth shut, none of this would have ever happened! But no….."

Before Jeff could say another word, Matt whirled around and punched his younger brother right in the face. Jeff went down as Cici, Rob, Lance, and Mike all gaped at Matt in shock. Jeff stared angrily at his brother before getting to his feet. He gingerly touched his lip, which was oozing a thin trickle of blood.

"Don't you ever disrespect Amy in front of me ever again!" Matt stated.

"Amy never said a word," Cici said. "Like I told you, I figured it out on my own. I'm sorry, Jeff, but I can't tolerate someone cheating on me."

"You shouldn't have to," Matt added.

Jeff glared back and forth between Matt and Cici, hating them both at the moment. He spit blood at his brother as Matt leveled him with an icy glare of his own. Jeff wiped the blood off of his mouth and smirked arrogantly at his ex-girlfriend.

"You'll be back in a week," he told her.

"Don't bet on it, punk," Rob said, putting his arm around Cici.

"I might take you back if you beg," Jeff said, icily.

"Really?" Cici replied, sarcastically. "You're so much more generous than I am, Jeff, because I wouldn't take you across the street for a dog fight."

"Yeah, buddy," Mike Awesome said. "Why don't you go call Trish? I'm sure she'll make you feel better."

"Maybe I'll do that," Jeff replied, turning to leave.

Cici glanced at Mike and Lance in disbelief and they shrugged apologetically. She knew that Jeff was cheating on her, but she never dreamed that it was with Trish Stratus of all people. The WWF writers had just put Jeff in an angle where he saved Trish from The Big Show and they were going to develop some sort of a relationship to offset Matt and Amy. Of course, Cici had been jealous when the storyline was presented, but Jeff had convinced her that he had absolutely no interest in Trish. What a joke!

"Trish Stratus?!" Cici shrieked, causing Jeff to stop and turn around. "You're cheating on me with Trish Stratus? With some slut who's probably given a blowjob to every guy in the locker room?!"

Jeff smirked sardonically. "At least, she knows how to give a decent blowjob."

Cici glared at him in disbelief as Rob lunged forward to attack Jeff, but was once again restrained by Mike and Lance. Rob struggled angrily, but Mike and Lance were relentless, not wanting Rob to get into trouble during his first week with the WWF.

"Just wait till I get you in the ring, you little puke!" Rob shouted. "I'll beat some fucking respect into your ass!"

"Respect for who?" Jeff shot back. "For you? You haven't earned my respect, Van Dam!"

"I don't give a shit if you respect me or not!" Rob said, infuriated. "I won't lose any sleep at night over the fact that you don't respect me, but you will respect this woman! If I have to beat it out of you, I will!"

"Yeah, that'll happen," Jeff retorted. "She doesn't deserve my respect. Face it, man, she's used merchandise."

Once again, Rob tried to struggle free from Mike's grip, but to no avail. Mike knew what it was like to be on the WWF's bad side and he didn't want Rob to start out on the wrong foot, like he had.

"Let it go, Rob," Cici said, putting her hand on his chest. "It's not worth it. It's still early and I'd really like to go out. As much fun as it is watching you trade insults with Jeff, I'd rather see you and him face off in the ring."

"For you, baby, it'll be a pleasure," Rob said as he leaned over Mike's arm and placed a teasing kiss on Cici's lips.

"Fuck, get a room!" Mike said with mock disgust.

"Let's get out of here," Rob stated as Lance and Mike loosened their grip on him.

"Wait," Cici said. "There's something I have to do first." She turned away from her friends and walked toward Jeff, who was still glaring at her.

Jeff smiled arrogantly as she approached him. "I knew you'd change your mind."

"I haven't changed my mind, Jeff."

"Then, what do you want?"

"This," Cici said as she reached back and slapped him across the face. "That's for putting my best friend through hell."

Rob, Mike, Lance, and Matt all watched in surprise as Cici slapped the taste out of Jeff's mouth and she did it all for Amy. Amazing, Rob thought. She's just as generous as she always was, always thinking about others first. That was one of the reasons he loved her so much. Rob stood back and watched her stand up to her ex, ready to jump in if she needed him, but he knew she could handle herself just fine.

Jeff glared daggers at her as he touched his cheek. "Why don't you go back with the rest of the ECW trash where you came from?"

"Why don't you go fuck yourself?"

"That's what I have Trish for," Jeff replied, cruelly.

"Great, I hope you catch something from her and your dick falls off!"

"I hope Van Dam enjoys my sloppy seconds."

"Well, considering that I was with him first, what does that make you?"

"I'll bet you can't wait to get back to his hotel room so you can fuck his brains out!"

"Well, you know, Jeff, I think it's about time that I did get some action. After all, I haven't been having sex nearly as much as you have lately."

"Fuck you!"

"No, thanks," Cici replied as she turned on her heel and walked toward Rob and the others.

"Bitch!" Jeff spat at her retreating figure.

Cici turned around, smirking. "You damn right I am," she said proudly.

With that, Jeff turned and stalked angrily down the hallway toward the elevator. Cici shook her head and laughed softly. The fact that she wasn't very upset about the break up told her then and there that it had been over for a while.

"Cici, I'm sorry," a voice behind her said.

Cici turned around to see Matt standing there. "It's not your fault, Matt."

"No, I shouldn't have covered for him. But I swear, Cici, I didn't know about Trish."

"Don't worry about it. I still consider you one of my best friends, Matt."

"You mean, you don't hate me?"

"No, I don't. I understand that he's your brother and you were just trying to protect him."

"He's on his own from now on as far as his personal life goes," Matt said. "Cici, do you know where Amy is?"

"I don't know, Matt. She left quite a while ago."

Matt nodded. "Have I lost her?" He got the feeling that Cici knew exactly where Amy was.

"Maybe it's for the best."

"Maybe you're right," Matt said as he turned and headed back toward the bar. "I'm gonna go have a beer. I'll see you later, Cici."

"See ya."

Cici swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat. Matt looked so sad. Not only had he fought with his brother, but he'd probably lost his girlfriend, too. The guy sure looked like he needed a friend. Cici had heard a rumor that Stacy Kiebler had a huge crush on Matt and she seemed like a really sweet girl. Cici had seen Stacy earlier in the bar. Maybe, just maybe, she'd give Matt a shoulder to cry on.

"You ready, babe?" Rob asked, putting an arm around her.

"Yeah, let's go find Amy."


	8. Van Daminated

Chapter 8 – Van Daminated

By Evilution

Disclaimer: All characters belong to WWE, except Cici. The majority of this story takes place circa 2001, right after the WWE had bought out WCW and the WCW/ECW Invasion angle was starting

About twenty minutes later, Cici and Rob pushed their way through the crowd at The West, trying to find Amy and Chris. She spotted her friend on the dance floor, bumping and grinding with Chris and Terry, and waved at her. Amy waved back and beckoned her to come and dance as Scott walked over and showed Rob, Lance, and Mike to their table. After the song ended, Amy, who was a little intoxicated, grabbed Cici and pulled her toward the bar so they could do a couple of shots.

"I broke up with Jeff," Cici said as Amy set a Lemon Drop in front of her.

"What?"

"Yep, I broke up with him."

"Good," Amy replied. "Did you see Matt?"

"Yeah, he punched Jeff in the mouth after Jeff called you a bitch."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Jeff picked a fight with Rob, but Mike and Lance wouldn't let Rob fight because they didn't want him to get in trouble. So then, Jeff insulted you and Matt punched him."

"So you dumped him?"

"And I slapped him across the face, too. I told him that that was for disrespecting you."

"Cici, I'm so glad you're my best friend."

"Me, too. Only with you."

The girls laughed as they did their shots, grimacing slightly at the strong bite of the vodka and the tang of the sour lemon slices.

"Oh, Amy, guess what?" Cici shouted above the noise as they made their way to the table.

"What?"

"Guess who Jeff's fucking now?"

"Who?"

"Trish Stratus."

"No way! That ho bag! Can't she ever find a man of her own?"

"She can have Jeff for all I care."

"Damn, Cici, I never saw that one coming."

"Me neither. But I guess practically everyone knew about it."

"God, it sucks to be the last to know."

"No shit, but I can't complain. I got Rob back."

"Is that what you really want? I mean, he's not just rebound from Jeff?"

"No, I think Jeff was rebound from Rob. I love Rob, I always have."

"Then, I'm happy for you," Amy said, hugging her. "I'll even try to be nice to the ass clown."

Cici laughed as they approached the table. She noticed that Rob had ordered her a Midori Sour, her favorite drink, and he had saved a seat for her. Next to him, of course. Cici sat down as Rob draped an arm over her shoulders and smiled at her, flashing his dimples. Amy was sitting on Chris's lap, smiling radiantly as Chris chatted with the other guys. Suddenly, Scott asked them all to be quiet and raised his beer.

"Here's to ECW and here's to the old gang being back together," he toasted.

"Here, here," Rob said as he, Cici, Amy, Chris, Mike, Terry, and Lance all clinked glasses. Rob set his beer down and stood up as a slow song blared over the sound system. "Hey, baby, you wanna dance?"

"I'd love to," Cici said, rising and following him to the dance floor.

Rob circled his arms around Cici's waist as she put her hands on his shoulders and pressed her body to his. Rob could immediately feel himself becoming aroused as she slowly and torturously moved her hips against him. He stroked the small of her back, lowering his hands to gently caress her perfect butt. Cici smiled as she gazed into his intense dark gold eyes. Rob held her tightly, bringing his lips to hers in a sensual kiss. Cici twined her arms around his neck as his tongue seductively explored her mouth. Rob slid his hands along her leather-encased thighs, grinding his hips against hers, making sure that she could feel how hard he was. Cici moaned softly as Rob's lips left hers, only to trail fiery kisses down her jaw to the smooth hollow of her throat. She threw her head back, pressing her full breasts against Rob's chest, causing him to emit a low growl from the back of his throat. Rob trailed his fingers upward, brushing his hands across her breasts, feeling her hardened nipples straining against the thin fabric of her lace shirt. Rob could tell that Cici wasn't wearing a bra and it excited beyond belief. He pulled her close and once again, captured her lips in a searing kiss. Cici responded passionately, tickling the back of his neck and stroking his long, silky hair with delicate fingertips. Finally, Rob broke the kiss and stared at her with a smoldering, passion-filled gaze.

"When did you get your tongue pierced?" he asked."

"Last year. You hate it, right?"

"No, actually it feels pretty cool. I'm curious about what else you have pierced."

"Just my belly button and my nose, of course."

"Interesting," Rob chuckled, breathlessly. "I think we need to get out of here."

"I think you're right," Cici whispered.

Rob took her by the hand, pulling her through the crowd toward their table where they quickly bid their friends goodnight. Cici followed Rob as they exited the frenetic nightclub and headed back to the hotel. She and Rob were both silent, walking briskly, anxious to get back to the hotel and into each other's arms. It was a typical summer evening, sultry and warm, even though they were all the way up north in Washington. Cici was extremely uncomfortable in her leather pants and the itchy material of her lace shirt was irritating her already overly sensitive breasts. She wanted nothing more than to get out of her clothes and feel Rob's skin against her heated, sensitive flesh. She was sure from the lustful looks he was giving her that Rob wanted the same thing.

Neither Rob nor Cici really remembered entering the hotel or riding up to Rob's room in the elevator. Somehow, Rob managed to get the hotel room door open and in one swift motion, he pulled Cici into the room and into his arms, closing the door as he brought his lips to hers in a mind-blowing kiss. Cici feverishly returned his kiss, as she pulled his tank top off and lightly raked her nails down his back. Rob broke the kiss and dropping to his knees, he began peeling off Cici's red leather pants. Cici kicked off her boots and pants as Rob rose and pulled her tight black lace shirt over her head, freeing her ample breasts. Rob lifted her up and carried her to the bed as she wrapped her long legs around his waist. Gently, he laid her down and began raining kisses all over her body. Cici arched her back violently as Rob erotically swirled his tongue around her left nipple, drawing the rigid bud into his mouth and biting gently, eliciting a cry of passion from his beautiful companion.  
Just when Cici was able to catch her breath, Rob turned his attention to her right breast, performing the same passionate ministrations as he had on its partner. After leaving Cici breathless with desire, Rob continued to kiss his way down her body, stopping to tug on her silver navel ring with his teeth. But he didn't stop there. Cici gasped loudly as Rob gently pulled off her black lace thong and parted her thighs, allowing him full access to pleasure her beyond limits. He began by softly stroking her sensitive flesh with teasing, knowing touches. Cici arched once again as he pushed first one finger and then two inside of her, feeling her heat and feeling how badly she wanted him.

"Rob, stop!" she exclaimed. "I want you so bad!"

"I know you do, baby, but you need to let me have my fun, too."

"Torturing me is your idea of fun?"

Rob smirked evilly as he lowered himself between her legs, hooking her knees over his shoulders.

"You haven't begun to see torture yet, babe," he replied.

"Really?"

"I'll have you screaming my name in no time."

Cici laughed softly, but before she could come up with a witty rebuttal, she was jerked out of her reverie by the sensation of Rob's tongue insistently probing and teasing her most intimate of places. Before long, Cici was moaning with pleasure and thrashing her head violently back and forth. Rob glanced up at her and smiled with satisfaction. Her entire body was covered with a thin sheen of sweat and she was trembling slightly as she tried to catch her breath. Rob shifted his position and raised himself up over her body, noticing that her eyelids were fluttering and her lips were parted ever so invitingly. She fainted, he thought to himself, amused and flattered that he could have that kind of effect on a woman. Chuckling softly, Rob leaned forward and kissed her, sliding his tongue between her parted lips. This jolted Cici back to reality and she kissed him hungrily, twining her arms around his neck and tickling his back with feathery touches.

As Rob continued to kiss her, Cici traced her fingers down his back and reached around to unzip his pants, softly sliding her slim hand under the waistband of his silk boxers. Rob gasped as her delicate fingers erotically stroked his hardened member, causing the blood to rush to his brain with such force that he almost couldn't see straight. After several minutes of her incessant teasing, Rob finally had to pull away, begging her to stop before he lost all semblance of control. He swung himself off of the bed and stood before Cici, as she sat up and helped him shed his jeans and boxers, freeing his erection from the confining restraints of his clothing. Without saying a word, Cici pulled Rob back down on the bed and he wrapped his arms around her, crushing her body against his muscular frame. She kissed him passionately, begging him to take her once and for all, and allow her body its release.

"Tell me what you want, baby," Rob murmured into her ear.

"I want you."

"You want me to what?"

"I…I can't come out and say it," Cici replied, flustered and embarrassed.

"Tell me or you won't get it," Rob teased.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Tell me. You can be blunt—nothing embarrasses me."

"Fine, Rob," Cici shouted, angry at his games. "I want you to fuck me, not just once, but all night long! I want you to fuck me over and over again until I can't even walk in the morning! Is that blunt enough?"

Rob laughed, enjoying the fact that his teasing was getting her all riled up. In fact, it was turning him on even more. He decided to play with her a little longer.

"Feisty, huh?" he said in a husky voice as he circled on of her nipples with his fingers. "But there's one more thing that I want."

"What?" Cici pleaded. "Anything—just name it!"

"Beg me."

Cici didn't hesitate. "Please, Rob, stop teasing! I want you…..now!"

Before she could say another word, Rob brought his lips down roughly on hers as he snapped his hips and drove his full length into her trembling, compliant body. Cici cried out, more from surprise than pain, as her body adjusted to his size. Rob was still for a moment, allowing her body to stretch and accommodate him with as little pain as possible. He was also trying to prevent himself from losing complete control at how good she felt. Cici's muscles had clenched around him like a velvet vice and Rob knew that if he didn't get a grip or if she didn't stop wiggling, he was going to explode at any second and that was the last thing he wanted. He wanted this night to last forever.

Very slowly, Rob began to move, thrusting in and out of her, twisting his hips so as to bury himself as deeply as possible inside of her. Cici bucked her hips wildly beneath him, arching her back to meet his every stroke in perfect rhythm. Rob was so aroused by all of the foreplay that he knew he wasn't going to be able to last much longer, but because he loved her, he wanted Cici to attain her release first. Rob slowed his rhythm for a moment as he changed positions, kneeling between her thighs and resting his butt on his heels. He pulled Cici towards him so that her smooth ass cheeks were resting against his thighs and he locked her legs around his waist before continuing to thrust into her. Cici thrashed furiously, reaching behind her head and gripping the headboard, which was banging loudly against the wall. This allowed Rob full access to her perfect breasts, which he grasped and massaged, rubbing his thumbs back and forth across her nipples until she thought she would go insane,

Suddenly, Rob felt Cici tighten around him and he knew she was close to the edge. Cici closed her eyes and gripped the sheets, pushing her body upward toward Rob. With one final mind-blowing thrust, Rob buried himself deep inside of her as the first waves of her orgasm hit with blinding strength. Cici screamed Rob's name in ecstasy as her mind exploded into thousands of brilliant stars. She continued to thrash on the damp sheets until the tremors subsided. Rob lowered his head and trailed hot kisses across her slick, quivering skin. He buried his face in her damp, fragrant hair, murmuring words of love and passion in her ear.

"Baby, I love you so much," Rob breathed against her neck.

"I love you, too. God, that was…"

"Amazing."

"Among other things!"

"It's not over yet," Rob said, smiling wickedly as he pulled himself back onto his knees. "In case you didn't notice, I haven't come yet."

"Rob, I don't know how much more I can take!" Cici protested breathlessly. Her body was still recovering from the intense orgasm he had just given her.

"Oh, you can take more," he teased. "You can take a lot more, can't you?"

"I can take whatever you give me," Cici retorted, her eyes dancing playfully with his.

"Can you take this?" Rob taunted as he gently thrust his hips, letting her know that he was still hard as a rock. "Can you make me come, Cici?"

Cici smiled seductively as she arched her hips wantonly toward Rob, trying to take control of the situation, but he wasn't having any of it. Rob let her know that he was fully in control and it was his turn to attain his pleasure. If he had it his way, he was going to get his release and leave Cici screaming for more once again. Much to her surprise, Rob gripped her ankles and pulled them over his back so that his knees were hooked over his shoulders. Before she could adjust to the position, Rob began to thrust into her again, growling in the back of his throat as she tightened around him. She screamed with pleasure as this new position allowed Rob to hit a spot inside of her that she never knew she had. Rob felt her muscles contract violently as he hit that spot repeatedly. As Cici dug her nails into his thighs, Rob continued to slam into her relentlessly, hearing only the blood pounding in his ears and Cici urging him to fuck her harder. He was only happy to oblige, driving himself deeper into her, feeling her tumbling over the edge for the third or fourth time that night. Only this time, she took him with her, draining him of his strength as he clenched his teeth and poured his hot release into her accepting body.  
Rob collapsed next to Cici, trying to catch his breath and stop his heart from hammering out of his chest. Cici lay beside him, gasping and trembling, as Rob pulled her close to him, stroking her hair and placing light kisses on her damp forehead.

"Oh God, Rob, were we always that good together?" she asked.

"Every time," he replied. "But I think this time was even better because this is a new beginning for us."

"Do you really love me?"

"More than life itself, babe. I always have."

"You promise not to leave me?"

"Cici, I never left you the first time. I know that you left because you had to, but, baby, I'm not going anywhere."

"God, what a night!"

"No shit. A lot went down tonight."

"Rob, what do you do when it all falls apart?"

"You get up, dust yourself off, and you try again."

"I love you."

"I'll always love you, Cici."


	9. Epilogue: Picking Up the Pieces

Chapter 9 – Epilogue: Picking Up the Pieces

By Evilution

Disclaimer: All characters belong to WWE, except Cici. The majority of this story takes place circa 2001, right after the WWE had bought out WCW and the WCW/ECW Invasion angle was starting.

EPILOGUE  
The rest of the year was extremely exciting for Cici and Amy. A week after Cici and Rob got back together, the WWF started the whole WCW/ECW Invasion angle with Stephanie McMahon as the new owner of ECW. Rob made his WWF debut on July 9 and being that Cici was a former ECW diva, it was only natural that Electra defected from the WWF, leaving Edge and Christian and joining The Alliance. Stephanie McMahon and Paul Heyman immediately paired her up with Rob, noticing the chemistry that was present between the two young superstars. It was then that she left behind the Electra persona and became just Cici. It had always been a dream of Paul's to pair Cici with Rob in ECW, but Rob had always shied away from having a valet because of his marriage and Cici had preferred her behind-the-scenes role as a writer. That wasn't an option now, however. Cici and Rob immediately became two of the most popular Alliance stars, despite Rob's high profile feud with Jeff Hardy over the Hardcore title. Most of the Alliance members were perceived as heels with the WWF guys being the baby faces, but that didn't diminish Rob and Cici's popularity and appeal. Cici couldn't have been happier. After a few unpleasant scenes in the locker room with Jeff right after they broke up, things finally calmed down. Cici moved to California and settled into a comfortable life with Rob while Jeff managed to get on with his life as well. His on-again, off-again relationship with Trish Stratus was the talk of the locker room for quite some time, but even Trish wasn't able to tame Jeff Hardy's wild side. Jeff was still a source of controversy when he left the WWF, now known as WWE, in April 2003.

Everything turned out good for Amy also, but for a while, it didn't look like she was going to be as lucky as Cici. Due to contract obligations, Amy was forced to remain with Team Xtreme for quite some time. This was exceptionally difficult, considering the fact that Jeff hated her for her involvement in his breakup with Cici. Also, Amy had broken up with Matt shortly after Jeff and Cici split. Having to work with her ex-boyfriend, who erroneously believed that Amy had cheated on him with Chris Jericho, made for an extremely hostile work environment for the lovely redhead. To make matters worse, Matt seemed to enjoy rubbing his relationship with Stacy Kiebler in Amy's face. Poor Stacy didn't even realize that she was being used. No one in the locker room could believe how much like Jeff Matt had become. It wasn't until Jeff left the WWE in April of 2003 that Matt started acting like himself again. He and Amy worked things out and continued to enjoy a healthy friendship for several years. Amy's romance with Y2J, Chris Jericho—the sexy beast himself—remained forever strong.

Cici spent the remainder of 2001 with the Alliance and remained with Rob after the Alliance crumbled in December of that year. As 2002 rolled around, Triple H returned from his quadriceps injury, Shawn Michaels made a successful comeback that summer, and there was plenty of drama involving Steve Austin. The brand extension had split the WWE into two separate rosters, but Rob and Cici remained on RAW until early 2004 when Vince McMahon decided to shake things up a bit and had a good old-fashioned lottery. Rob was drafted over to SmackDown, separated from Cici for the first time in almost three years. Cici begged Vince to reconsider, so the new SmackDown General Manager, Kurt Angle, made a trade. Triple H had been drafted to SmackDown also, but he was throwing a fit about having to break up his own personal boy band, Evolution, so Mr. Angle, in his infinite wisdom, traded Trips back to RAW in exchange for the Dudley Boys, Booker T, and you guessed it—Cici. Cici and Rob were once again reunited, but not for long. But that is another story all together. What will happen to Cici on SmackDown? Will she become a Full Blooded Italian? Or maybe get some Latino Heat? Or maybe just maybe, she might get a very thorough lesson in Basic Thuganomics? Stay Tuned.

The End?


End file.
